Spirits Ambistions
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: “Why didn’t you ever told me?” asked Kai, “You never asked,” Berry said... You have to do it or he is dead! Boris yelled, pointing the revolver at Kai... COMPLETE!
1. Getting to know about stuff

**Hey guys I have written a story and I hope you like it and its my first one so please dont be harsh!**

* * *

The bladebreakers were sitting together, talking about the tournament that was next week 

"You know what, we should be practicing!!" said Hillary

Tyson rolled his eyes and said "we have been practicing from the morning and anyway we were discussing the tournament,"

"I can't understand," said Kenny

"Understand what Chief?" Asked Ray

"How a bunch of stupid girls can will enter the tournament in the first time" said Kenny

"I really don't know, maybe there even better than us," said Max

"Ha ha ha ha! Girls are never better than boys, we will show them! We have been world champs for three years!" said Tyson laughing

"I think we should take this seriously," said Kai

There was a minute silent

"I am a bit worried; I mean we have been through many battles but that team has won from Australia to Asia and then the whole Europe!" said Max, waving his arms.

"Well we have been the champs of the whole America, beating them must be hard but still we can beat a couple of stupid girls if we try hard," said Ray

"So what are we waiting for? Let's practice team!" screamed Tyson

They all got up and went outside to practice.

* * *

"Please make sure that you have buckled up your seatbelts and in case of any emergency please ask the air hostage for help, thank you," 

The same cool female voice echoed through the plain. It has been hours and the plain hasn't taken off and this was making the passenger a bit tired.

"The plain will take off in five minutes…"

"THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME YOU ARE SAYING THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR…

"Shut up," whispered Rose to Kim, who was irritated of waiting.

"The Plain is going to take off any minute, trust me," Rose said quickly, trying to avoid another Kim's argument.

The Plain began to move slowly and after a minute or so, it was in the air.

"I told you so," said Rose

Kim rolled her beautiful light blue eyes and turned back to face the rest of the team.

There sat Berry, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He was like that; he always talked less and concentrated more.

"Hey! You guys interested in what we are going to face when we go to America," asked Kim, trying to start a conversation

"Sure, I just can't wait. I have heard that the bladebreakers are the world champs for 3 years!" said Sora in an excited voice

Kim giggled and said in a confident voice

"Well! That's going to change for now on,"

"What do you think, Berry?" asked Sora

Berry who was the leader of their team just nodded. Nobody knew much of Berry's past or his identity. This was because Berry wore a cloak with a hood. The hood made Berry's face hidden and nobody could make out what was underneath the cloak.

Sora shrugged and sighed, I wish we will become the world's best bladders! She thought happily

6 hours later…

"We are here, at last," Rose screamed

"Yes I feel like having a beybattle this very minute," Kim said

"And lose? Naa," said Sora, teasingly

They collected their luggage and went outside the crowded airport.

"I can't wait for the tournament," screamed Kim excitedly

They stood for some time, bathing in the sun.

"It won't be easy as you think," said Berry in his strong voice and with that he started walking towards the nearest taxi.

**

* * *

**

**Hey! comeon guys please review if you like my story and please review if you dont hehehe... any questions ask me i wont mind ... but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase comment!!!**

**thanks**


	2. The psychic manipulators

**Thank you for all the people that have reviewed this far i mean... thanx! hehehe**

* * *

"DRAGOON! Attack!" Tyson screamed with all his might.

His blade began to glow and Tyson's bitbeast, Dragoon appeared out of the blade.

His blade turned as fast as lightning and hit Kai's blade. Kai's blade rose up in the air but landed in the dish still spinning.

"DRANZER!!! Attack," cried Kai. Kai's blade began to glow and Dranzer appeared from nowhere. Kai's blade was set on fire and he powerfully dodged another Tyson's furious attacks. Kai's blade rose in the air and hit Tyson's blade on the top and then began slashing Tyson's blade furiously. Tyson looked hopelessly at his precious Dragoon and tried his hardest to break through Kai's clutches but before he could do anything, Dranzer hit a powerful final shot and suddenly Tyson's blade was broken into hundreds of pieces and not only that the beystadium was on fire.

"Nooooooooooooo," cried Tyson and sank on his knees

"Bring some water," yelled Hillary.

But Max had already gone for a pail of water. Kai bent down and picked up his blade.

"Tyson you weren't concentrating, sorry I broke your blade," he apologized

Tyson, who was mesmerized, didn't seem to hear. He got up shakily and cried

"HOW CAN I LOOSE!"

"Calm down, it's only a practice," said Ray

Max was back and he threw the pail of water into the stadium and the fire went out.

"What happened," said Max, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Nobody replied. Max looked at Kenny for some information. Kenny was typing busily at his laptop.

"Hey guys you better look at this," said Kenny after a minute or so.

Everybody gathered around except Tyson who was still looking numb.

"Look at this," Kenny pointed

They saw Tyson's blade being slashed by Kai's blade.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray, confused

"Can't you see, Tyson's blade wasn't taking command which mean Tyson was being distracted by the surroundings He should have concentrated more." Said Kenny in his usual nerdy voice

Tyson got up and walked up to Kenny

"You are right! I was a bit distracted and I was taking this match as a practice, I think I need to concentrate more and practice more too, until I get my blade fixed," Tyson said, overcoming his lose

"Yeah! That's the spirit," said Hillary

"You leave Dragoon in my hands, Tyson. I will fix it by tomorrow," said Kenny, getting up

"Where are you going?" asked Max

"I am going to the beyblade hobby shop for some good and strong parts, my old ones are totally rotten," said Kenny

"Ok, see you later," said Hillary

Kenny walked down the road to the nearest hobby shop. It wasn't that far, as Kenny reached it he was surprised to see somebody that he has never expected to find.

"Aaaah, Aren't they the Psychic manipulators?" Kenny said to himself as he gazed at the glass window

**

* * *

**

**come on guys this story is not that bad! please read and review!**


	3. Sigh

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

"It can't be," Kenny thought but whatever he was seeing was totally true. There stood Berry in his usual brown cloak with his hood up. Rose was talking merrily to the shop owner. Kim was looking at beyblade parts and Sora was instructing Kim what to choose.

Kenny shook his head, disbelievingly. He had never thought that they would be in America so soon. "Just act normal," he whispered to himself.

He entered the shop. Mr. Hanzor (the shop owner) saw him and yelled

"Hi, Kenny,"

"Hi Mr. Hanzor," Kenny said, trying to be cheerful and trying his best to ignore Berry's strange and curious stare.

"Err…I want some beyblade parts, Mr. Hanzor. I want to fix Tyson's blade, Dragoon was broken into a hundreds of pieces during practice," He said

Mr. Hanzor nodded and bends down to pick up a tray of spare pieces. Kenny took his time to select the best pieces for Tyson's blade. As he was looking at the beyblade parts, he accidentally heard Sora and Kim conversation

"That's stupid," said Kim

"Its not, it's called the global warming," said Sora

"So we are going to die, cool!" said Kim

"ughh, when will you understand the meaning of… whatever you better select the pieces quickly there's only 5 minutes left for practice," said Sora, irritated by the conversation

"I hate practicing when Berry is around," Kim said

"Don't let him hear you, or you are doomed." Said Sora

They selected the pieces quickly, paid for them and then went away.

Kenny himself bought the best and expensive pieces for dragoon and ran to Tyson's place.

When he reached he was out of breath but he did not care and told the others what happened.

"So you think Berry knew who you were?" asked Ray

"Yeah, his stare was really strange," Kenny said

"Clever guy," said Kai

There was minute silence.

"Hey, look at this I bought the parts for you, Tyson," said Kenny, trying to be cheerful

He turned over the paper package, beautiful pieces scattered all over the ground.

"Wow," Tyson mouthed

"Hey what's this," said Max, picking up a small piece of parchment

He read it silently first and the said, "Hey guys, listen to this

"Dear Bladebreakers

Meet us at the park tomorrow at midnight and don't forget to bring your blades

Psychic Manipulators

Max looked up to see his friends deep in thought.

"So?" he asked

"We will go, we are no cowards," said Tyson

"Sure, we will but the point is how this piece of parchment came into my bag," asked Kenny, confused

"Berry must have figured out a way, I know him, he is bad," Kai said

They were a minute silence

"You know Berry," asked Hillary

Kai did not replied except he took out his blade and said

"Lets practice!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	4. First battle!

**please review**

* * *

Part 5

It was the middle of a starless night. There was almost no light. Six shadowy figures walked to the gate of the park and jumped over the gate. They walked slowly to the middle of the park where there was a huge beystadium. On the other side there stood the four members of the Psychic Manipulators.

"Glad you could make it, so you are not a bunch of cowards after all," Berry chuckled, evilly

"Hey, watch your mouth," said Tyson, angrily

Berry chuckled again and said "So, you figured out why you are here,"

"We know," said Ray

"Good," Berry said "Select your first blader,"

There was a silence.

"I will go," said Max, steadily

"Good luck," said Hillary

"Yes, you should say that to him, he will need it," Sora said, stepping in front of the stadium

They both fitted their blades on their shooters.

"1 2 3 LET IT RIP!" they both shouted at the same time.

Both blades landed in the stadium spinning very fast.

"Daglus attack," shouted Sora

"Draceil! Defensive mode," shouted Max

Sora's blade (blue with yellow strips) hit powerfully at Max's blade but because of Draceil defensive mode, it flew into the air and landed at the end of the stadium.

"Draceil! Final attack!" shouted Max

Draceil shot powerfully towards Sora's blade.

"Now, Daglus," shouted Sora and suddenly Sora's blade flew into the air and hit on top of Draceil's blade. Max's blade became unbalanced and Sora's blade began slashing it furiously.

"Nooo! I can't loose! I will not loose," shouted Max angrily "Draceil rise now!"

Max's blade began to glow and Draceil appeared from it. Max's blade was steady again.

"Daglus rise now!" shouted Sora powerfully

Sora's blade began to glow and a yellow and green color dragon stood waiting for command.

The bladebreakers mouthed "wows"

"You can beat her, Max!" shouted Tyson

But before Max could give command, Sora shouted

"Daglus! Tornado Flame attack!"

Sora's blade began to spin really fast and Daglus rose up in the air and began to spin round and round on top of Draceil. Soon there was a huge tornado made up of fire and was circling Max's Blade.

"Daglus, final attack! Use you lazor wind attack!" shouted Sora

Daglus opened his mouth and blue blinding rays hit Draceil and Max's blade was thrown out of the beystadium. Max's fell on his knees, his mouth opened. He was mesmerized as he looked at his own blade. He stood up rather shakily and picked up his blade.

"You are not a big deal after all," said Sora, picking her own blade and returning to her team. Kim slapped her back.

"Your next blader?" asked Berry

"I will go," said Tyson angrily

"No, I will go. You go last Tyson," said Ray confidently

Ray walked in front of the beystadium. Kim from their group also got up and stood in front of the beystadium.

"Ready," said Ray

"Whenever you are," Kim said rather sweetly

"1 2 3 LET IT RIP," they both cried at the same time.

* * *

**please review**


	5. Ray's match

**Part 6**

"**You are going down!" shouted Ray**

"**We will see about that," Kim shouted back "Venom, attack now! Wind speed attack!" **

**Kim's blade (red with black spots) began to spin very fast that it was difficult to see. It looked like a red ray. It began spinning around the Ray's blade. The wind force was so powerful that Ray's blade started floating in the air. **

"**Fire flash attack!" shouted Kim**

**The powerful wind force still circling Ray's blade, Ray didn't had any choice or in other words didn't had any idea what he was supposed to do. Through the wind there came a red flash and it hit Ray's blade.**

"**NOOOO!" screamed Ray as his blade flew over his head.**

**There was a minute silence. **

"**So you are not a big deal after all," Kim said, laughing and suddenly her eyes meet Berry's and all the laughter faded from her face.**

"**Er… good match," she said rather curtly and picked up her blade. She went to her team and she whispered something to Berry which made her whispered "we will talk about this later,"**

**Ray picked up his blade and went quietly to his team. **

"**You were great, Ray" Hillary said trying to cheer him up.**

"**She didn't even give me time to summon drigger! Not to forget I didn't even attack! I am a total LOSER," Ray said, angrily **

**There was a minute silence**

"**Beyblading is not about winning, Ray, that lesson I had learned a long time ago, beyblading is about loving the game, not about winning," Kai said**

**But before anyone could respond to Kai's point. Tyson went white to red.**

"**What do they think of themselves? I will teach them a lesson!" he shouted and ran to take his position in front of the beystadium.**

**Rose was already waiting for him, her arms crossed and her beyblade attached to the shooter.**

"**You ready?" she asked**

"**Sure," Tyson said **

**They both looked at each other**

"**3…2…1 LET IT RIP!" they both shouted at the same time**


	6. Tyson is down too!

**Please Reveiw!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Tyson's blade and Rose's blade landed in the dish spinning powerfully.

"Rise Dragoon!" shouted Tyson at once.

Tyson blade began to spin really fast and Dragoon appeared out of his blade.

"Rise Tegrah! Show me what you have got!" Rose yelled

Rose's blade (navy blue) started spinning and loin appeared out of it. It was huge and had a blue tail. His mane was golden and so was his face. He had long claws and fangs. Everybody gaped at it.

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm attack!" Tyson yelled loudly, but Rose yelled at once

"Tegrah fire shield!"

"Eh?" asked Ray surprised

Rose's blade had a strange glow and there was a dark blue shield all around it which made Tyson's galaxy storm useless.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Rose chuckled

"Cut your trash talk," Tyson said angrily

He jumped and rose up in the air. He was transferring his energy to dragoon.

"Dragoon, Now!" He yelled

And suddenly Tyson's blade disappeared. Rose looked around to see where it was but couldn't see it anywhere. She was really confused.

"CONCENTRATE, ROSE! You know you have done it before a number of times!" screamed Sora

The bladebreakers, seeing their team giving support, started yelling too.

"You can do it Tyson,"

"You are man, Tyson,"

But Tyson was exhausted and he was breathing deeply. He was trying to concentrate and collect his energy so he can finish the match.

Rose on the other hand had her eyes closed and her hands were shaking and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"There it is," she whispered to herself, looking in the air.

Tyson's blade was floating in the air like a feather except it wasn't falling down.

"Tegrah, vertical flash attack," she screamed

Rose's blade began to spin faster and it shoot upwards in a flash, it hit Tyson's blade which made it to appear again. They started slashing each other blades in air. Slowly they landed on the beystadium and Rose called out her final attack

"Tegrah! Speed dagger attack!"

Rose's blade became a blue ray and began slashing up Tyson's blade. Tyson did dodge one or two attacks but soon it was flown out of the beystadium like pollen out of the flower.

Rose stretched out her hand and her blade flew to it. She looked at it and whispered

"You did well, Tegrah," and with that she went back to her team where she was greeted with a number of cheers from Sora and Kim.

"Kai, you are next," Tyson said returning to his team. The good thing about Tyson was that he took a loss as a loss.

"Good luck," said Ray.

Kai nodded. His greatest fear was coming true. He knows that Berry was better than him. Berry had always beaten him, in front of Boris and in other tournaments. But Kai knew Berry's weakness and that was he could never produce a bitbeast. There had been researches in the abbey and Kai was the only one who knew that Berry didn't have a beitbeast. He had accidentally overheard Boris talking to the scientists. They tried to produce a bitbeast in a scientific manner but whatever Berry did, it never came out. Boris was disappointed when he discovered that and thought Berry was useless. The rest of the story was like a fairy tale and Kai really felt sorry for what happened to Berry for he never saw him again. Tala and the others thought that he was tortured to death but there stood Berry, holding his blade. He was really trying hard not to show a weak point and he was ready for battle.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Kai's battle

**Thanks for all the ppl who reveiwed... and please reveiw again!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kai walked towards the beystadium. Berry was already there. They both nodded to each other.

"3 2 1 let it RIP!" they both cried at the same time

Kai's blade and Berry's blade (black with yellow strips) hit the beystadium at the same time. Kai looked up to see Berry watching his every move. Kai had a feeling that Berry was smirking under his stupid hood.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow attack!" he yelled trying his best to stop Berry looking at him. But surprisingly Berry's blade just dodged his attack. _Berry dodged without even looking! _Kai thought.

"Will you take this seriously," said Kai to Berry

Berry just chuckled and kept looking blankly at Kai.

"That's it," Kai thought angrily

"Rise Dranzer," Kai yelled

Kai's blade began to glow and a fire Phoenix appeared from his blade.

"Spiral Fireball attack," He yelled

His blade hit powerfully at Berry's blade Berry's blade flew high up in the air did a summersault and landed into beysatdium again. It was spinning as it was before.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber attack!" Kai yelled

Kai's blade hit powerfully once again at Berry's blade. It hit a weak point and Berry's blade became imbalanced.

"Got you now," Kai shouted and looked up. Berry had his arms crossed and he was looking blankly at her blade. Kai ignored his strange expression.

"Attack Dranzer! Show him what you have got!" He cried.

"Not bad, I probably thought you have gone weak," Berry said "But I don't think so I want to finish this so soon,"

He chuckled and yelled

"Nuclear blast attack!"

"Volcano emission attack!" cried Kai at the same time

Both blades spun powerfully towards each other and there was a large explosion. There were yells from the teams. There was dust everywhere and it was difficult to see. Slowly the dust began to fade…

"Hey! They are both still spinning," cried Kenny, typing furiously on his laptop.

He was right. Kai's and Berry's blade were still spinning. They both looked as nothing happened. Kai was exhausted and he was breathing deeply. His clothes were torn and there were scratches all over his face and arms. Berry on the other hand had his both hands on his head, he was breathing heavily. His brown cloak was torn at the sides but the hood was still up.

"You don't even have a bitbeast! How can you summon an attack like that?" cried Kai

"Past has gone, welcome to the present, Kai," Berry said

He raised both of his hands and cried

"Lightening flash Attack!"

Suddenly the sky became extraordinary black and through the black surface, came a white wire of lightening which hit Kai's Dranzer and soon it was out of the beystadium.

There were cheers at the both sides. Kai picked up his blade. He was tired but as usual he never showed it. He looked up to see that the Psychic manipulators had disappeared.

"Kai you were awesome," said Ray

Kai looked at his team

"But I lost," he said

"Still you rocked there," said Max, cheerfully

"You know what do I think about it," said Kenny

"What?" said Tyson

"I think we should practice more to win the tournament," said Kenny

"Which means only one hour of break than six," said Hillary teasingly at Tyson

But surprisingly Tyson said "Sure,"

"Lets go now, it three in the morning," said Ray

There was a silence

"Hey Kai where are you going?" said Tyson

Kai didn't said anything but disappeared in the darkness

"Typical Kai," said Max

"I don't blame him, did you see the expression in his face when he saw Berry?" said Ray

They all looked at him

"I was surprised too, but strangely I never saw Kai so afraid, his expression told me that he really didn't want to beyblade with Berry," said Ray, shaking his head

"I think they must be old good friends. Kai must have met him in the abbey in Russia," Tyson said

Hillary shrugged and said "Let's go guys, we will ask him when he is in a good mood,"

They all followed Hillary out of the park.

Behind the tree, a dark strange man took his cell and called somebody

"I think I have found them, they are in America. You could plan everything in the tournament 5 days later, sir," with that he also disappeared in the darkness…

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please reveiw! **


	8. Kai speaks

**Next chappie up and thanks to all those ppl who reveiwed...**

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun was high up when Ray got up. He looked at the clock

"Oh, It 12o clock," he said to himself

He looked around Max and Tyson were sleeping peacefully and Kai's was not there at all. His bed was made up and it didn't look like he has returned that night.

"Wake up!" said Ray

He got up and dressed. He then began shaking Tyson.

"That's it," he thought angrily and went to get a pail of water. He threw half of it on Tyson and half of it on Max. They both got up with a yell. Ray chuckled and told them to get dressed as soon as possible.

After 15 minutes they were all dressed up.

"Where's Kai?" asked Max

"I don't know, I think he never returned." Said Ray

Kenny and Hillary walked in.

"Hey! We saw Kai on the seaside. He didn't look happy; he was sitting on the cliff." Said Hillary

"We didn't disturbed him," said Kenny

"WHAT! He can even jump off the cliff," said Tyson in a panicked voice.

"Let's go and give him some comfort. We can try and get something out of him," said Max

They all ran to the seaside and found Kai standing, looking at the sun.

Tyson went up to him and said

"Hi Kai, something wrong?"

Kai as usual didn't say anything.

"Look, I know this is about Berry. Maybe you should tell us, we are your friends," said Max

There was a minute silence

"Yes, maybe I should tell you," Kai said and looked at them

"Well it's like this…

* * *

**Ok its kinda short but the next chappies are quite interesting...**

**Read and Reviw!!!**


	9. Kai's story

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Part 9**

"Well," Kai said "It's like this, when I used to be in Russia, and used to be trained under Boris. I had only one friend and that was Tala but we met a new boy named Berry. We didn't know much about him because he still used to wear his stupid cloak but he was a great friend to Tala and me. I used to get jealous of him because he always beat me in every match but the good thing about him that he always made the match as a draw when Boris was around because as you know Boris threw out the losers and kept the winners. He really didn't want me to be thrown out of the abbey. Berry was one mischievous boy. He used to be late for purpose and break rules. We always told him not to but he never listen to us. He was never afraid of Boris and his detentions etc. I remember that he was once thrown in the dungeons for a week without any food or water because he began to fight with one of the guards. But the day he was out he planed out another stupid trick and was thrown in the dungeons for yet another week. Poor guy," Kai shook his head, sadly

"So you are telling me that he was your _friend_," Tyson said

Kai nodded.

"What happened next," said Max

Kai continued "As I said Berry was a great blader and Boris was helpless because he didn't want to throw Berry out of the tem because of his tricks. When the day came when we all got our bitbeasts, Berry got one too. But how hard he tried he could never summon it or use his power. I remember that Boris planed out many scientific experiments about it but after only one experiment the scientists said that he could never summon a bitbeast because he was not capable enough. After that we never saw him again. Last time I saw him was Boris dragging him down the dungeons. Tala and other boys said that they heard guns firing. We all believed he was dead." Kai put his hand on his head and rubbed it. "Strange, I never thought I will see him again, I can't believe that he was still alive, can't believe I saw him yesterday."

"Well if he never can summon a bitbeast, how he got the power to win," said Kenny, confused as he opened up his laptop

"I don't know, I am confused," said Hillary

"I told you, he was better than me even without his bitbeast," said Kai

There was a minute silence as they looked at the waves of the sea.

"Do you know what we are supposed to do?" said Ray

"What?" said Tyson dreamingly

"Guess," said Ray

"Well I was thinking to take a nap, I feel kind of tired," said Tyson

"Well, I was about to say LETS PRACTISE!" said Ray rather crossly

* * *

**It will nice of you to reveiw!!!**


	10. Character's discription

**Hey this is chapter 10 and I hope you like it!!! Actually it's only the description of the characters!!! Hahahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Berry Harrison

Age: 13

Physical description: He wore a cloak with the hood to hide his identity.

Eye color: green

Hair color: black

Beyblade: it's Black with yellow strips

Hey guys I am sorry but I can't write more about him… if I wrote everything about him… There won't be any suspense!!! I will write later…

Rose Haserona

Age: 13

Physical description: She has long blonde hair which is tied up in a ponytail but in parties they are open. She has a fair complexion and has red cheeks and pink lips. She wore a pair of blue pants and a back top. She wears a red poncho on it to look cool. She has long earrings in her ears and she wears scores of bands on her arm.

Likes: books, creative writing, being cool, beyblading and Berry

Dislikes: Boys with stupid attitude, pink color, heels and arguments related to Kim.

Type: Tomboy

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: blond

Beyblade: navy blue

Bitbeast: Loin named Tegrah

Past:

Rose was the only child of their parents. She and her parents live in a huge mansion. They were very rich and Rose's parents were afraid to send Rose to school or even out so they gave her home tuitions. As Rose grew older she really wanted to see the world and one day in the middle of the night her parents were murdered by a gang who wanted their wealth. Rose who was only five years old was tried to be killed too but thankfully the police came just in time. The police were not a great help to Rose at all except they forced Rose to go to an orphanage. Rose who had heard strange tales about orphans and how they suffered was scared, ran to the forest which was near her house. The police searched her for hours but never found her. Rose was rescued by an old shepherd who brought her up. She was the first one to meet Berry at the age of 10, when she was rescued from a tiger by Berry. Rose always admired Berry.

Kim Sateen

Age: 13

Physical description: She has black hair which falls on her shoulder. She wore a short skirt and a red top with the word "glamorous" on it.

Likes: attention, boys, money and irritating Berry

Dislike: being pushed around, swimming and the color brown and also Berry.

Eye color: light blue

Hair color: black

Beyblade: red with black spots

Bitbeast: a huge snake call Venom

Past:

Kim was a spoilt child and was slightly out of step in Berry's order. She was spoilt because her parents were divorced and they both treated her as a princess. She grew interested in beyblading when her father took her to his old friend who was in charge of the BBA. Kim practiced every hour and she told her best friend Sora about it and taught her to beyblade too. When they were 10 years old, they were powerful bladers. They joined a team named the purple dragons but soon they discovered that the leader only wanted their bitbeasts and tried to steal them. Kim and Sora made a run and accidentally bumped into Rose who introduced them to Berry. Berry was impressed by their skills and offered them to join the team. After the year the purple dragons came back for them but Berry protected them and shooed them away!

Sora Hathaway

Age: 13

Physical description: She has long red hair which is always open. She wore a blue plain T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Over the T-shirt she wore a black jacket with chains hanging against some of the pockets. She wear black snickers and have a fair complexion with rosy cheeks and pink lips, she is quit attractive!

Likes: beyblading, black color, being a tomboy and… Max

Dislikes: Show offs, giggling girls, girls who use too much makeup and she hate pink color.

Eye color: light brown

Hair color: Red

Beyblade: blue with yellow strips

Bitbeast: Daglus the dragon

Past:

Sora was a normal child with plenty of siblings except they were all older than her and when she was five, most of them were married. Her parents were always busy. Her mother, being a doctor, was busy in her clinic day and night and her father being an archeologist traveled around the world searching for old ruins. Nobody paid any attention to her. When she was eight, she was frustrated with her life and ran away to her grandfather's home which was very far away from her parent's home. Her grand father understood her feelings and took care of her. At the age of 10 she was a happy girl with plenty of friends and her new hobby to beyblade.

* * *

**That's the description! I am sorry that I didn't told much about Berry, actually he is the "main" character and if I tell everything about him so what is the point of continuing the story!!!!! See you guys soon!**


	11. Max's battle

**Hey sup guys... here i wrote another cahppie**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The tournament_

_The bladebreakers_

Everybody got up early at 5o clock, it was very early and they got up to practice. Hillary made up a new schedule and in some ways it was good and in other it was a big pain in the butt! The bladebreakers got up dressed. Max took the third pail of water and threw on Tyson, who just moaned and rolled again. In the end it was Hillary who made Tyson to get up by threatening him that she would crush Dragoon into a hundreds of pieces. They first got warmed up and did as many push ups as they could. Tyson collapsed on 30 and max did 35. Ray did 50 and Kai did 105. Then they got up and had breakfast. It was almost 7 o clock when the bladebreakers began to beyblade.

_The psychic manipulators: _

They got up at 6 o clock but Berry was up at 4! They started to get warm up and Berry was ordering them what to do. They did push ups. All of them did till 100 and if they could do more they only reached 110. Berry never practiced with them except he would wake up in the early hours and go for a run for 1 whole hour. Then he would do up five thousand push ups etc.

_Bladebreakers:_

They all go to the beyblade hobby shop for the last check up on their blades and then went to stadium.

"Feeling nervous?" asked Tyson to the team

"A little," said Max

As they entered the platform, they were greeted by hundreds of fans. On the other side, their stood the Psychic manipulators in their usual pose.

The DJ stood their on his usual spot.

"Welcome fans of bladebreakers and the Psychic manipulators! Both are tough teams and both are determining to win!"

They were cheers from the crowd.

"But before we can begin, the judges have decided to group the both teams into further groups. As both of their teams have four members so the judges have decided to further more divide the team, We give you five minutes to decide," cried the DJ

The bladebreakers gathered around each other.

"So?" said Kenny

"Well, how about Kai and Tyson and Ray and Max?" said Hillary

"Not bad, if the other agree with me," said Tyson

"Sure," said the others

They straightened up and looked at the other side of the stadium. It looked like Kim and Rose was having a whispering argument. Berry said something that made both of them stop and nod. Then they both straighten up again.

"Looks like that the both teams have decided! Please the first team step forward." Shouted the DJ

Max and Ray from the bladebreakers and Sora and Kim from the Psychic manipulators stepped forward.

"First match is between Max and Sora!" cried the DJ" But before the match can began lets see how's the dish is like,"

The dish appeared.

"Looks like it's a tough one." Shouted the DJ

The dish was normal except there was a huge rock in the middle. Max and Sora looked at each other and stepped forward and cried

"LET IT RIP!!!!!!"

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	12. Sora is down literally

**Part 13**

Both of their blades hit the dish at the same time. There was a cheer from the crowd. They both were waiting for the first one to attack.

Sora's blade jumped on top of the rock.

"DAGLUS! ATTACK!" screamed Sora

Sora's blade spun towards Max's and hit him hard.

"I am not that easy," said Max, smirking. "Draceil attack now,"

Max's blade rose up in the air and hit the top of Sora's blade. It became unbalanced and max taking the advantage, called out his gravity control attack.

"Oh no," said Sora to herself as she saw her blade being harshly slashed by Max's blade.

"I am not going to loose that easily, Max. You will know what the true meaning of beyblading is when I finish up with you," said Sora "Daglus, ice ball attack,"

Sora's blade began to spin really fast and around and around Max's blade. There was a kind of tornado and in the top of the tornado there was a huge ice ball.

"Now!" shouted Sora

Suddenly the tornado vanished and the huge ice ball fell in top of Max's blade. It hit Max's blade but it never stop spinning except it grew weak.

"Incredible! Max's blade is still spinning," Shouted the DJ

"Draceil rise now," shouted Max

"So do you, Daglus," yelled Sora

A turtle and a dragon appeared from their blades.

"Come on Draceil, attack now, we can do this," shouted Max transferring his energy into his blade.

"Heavy Viper Wall attack!" He shouted

"Fire flash attack," Sora shouted

Sora's blade became a ray of fire and spun towards Max's blade. On the other hand, Max's blade began rushing towards Sora's blade.

"Oh no, they are both going to collide," shouted Kenny from the bench, his eyes still glued to his laptop.

The blades hit each other and there was a huge explosion. Sora and Max were thrown from their feet. Dust was everywhere. As the dust began to fade away…

"I can't believe it, Looks like they are still in the battle." Shouted the DJ

Max and Sora were on the floor, dazed after the explosion. Sora got up first rather shakily and looked at the beystadium and gasped. The rock which stood in the middle of stadium was now gone. There was nothing except dust.

"Who do you think is going to win," asked Tyson from Kenny

"Well, by checking the data, both of them don't have any energy left to call out any special attacks so I think that the match will soon be over." Said Kenny

Tyson got up and shouted

"Come on Max! You can do it! I know you can. Now get up and hang in there for a few seconds!"

Max who was still on the floor, slowly got up and looked at the beyblade.

"The team is counting on me, I just can't go down now, and I have to fight." He thought to himself.

He got up and looked at Sora. Her red hair was all tangled and her jacket was torn. Her forehead was bleeding but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Daglus attack," she shouted before giving Max a chance.

Sora's blade rose up in the air and began to slash Max's blade.

"Attack Draceil, show her what you have got," shouted Max

Both blades began slashing each other.

"That's it!" shouted Sora, taking off her jacket. "Its time to get rough,"

"Ice ball attack," she shouted, she put all her energy into her blade.

"It's impossible, Kenny you said that they can't perform any special attacks now, they haven't got much energy," said Tyson.

"I don't know Tyson, the data says that it is still impossible," said Kenny

Sora's blade began to spin powerfully and again a tornado was formed. The hard ice hit Max's blade and it spun out of the beystadium.

There were tremendous cheers from the crowd. Max walked down the steps and collapsed in Tyson arms.

"Sorry," he whispered

"Its okay, you were great," Tyson said, he looked up and was surprised to see a crowd circling Sora.

"She is fine," shouted Rose as she carried Sora on her back towards the bench. Kim was behind her, telling everybody that she was going to be fine.

Sora was unconscious and can maybe in a coma for she put all her energy to perform her special attack.

"Better call a doctor," said the DJ

"Hey! Why can't you fools understand! We told you she is going to be fine, now get lost and call for an interval," shouted an angry voice of Berry

There was a silence and the crowd becomes to get thin.

"Well that was incredible and after a break there will be a match between Ray and Kim!" shouted the DJ

The blade breakers stood in silence as they watched the Psychic manipulators disappeared in their private meeting room. Sora was drenched in blood and there was scratched all over her face.

"This is all my fault," said Max, miserably

"It's not your fault, It's nobody's fault," said Tyson as they walked towards their own waiting room.

* * *

**hey sup?????**

**how is it?**

**huh?**

**please review!!!**


	13. Max's accident

**yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i got reviews

* * *

**

**Part: 13**

Ray was pacing up and down the room. Kai was standing against wall, his eyes half closed and Tyson was looking at Dragoon. Kenny and Hillary were sitting, their eyes glued to the laptop. Max was no where to be seen.

"Where is Max," said Kai, speaking for the first time.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Tyson lied

"Or maybe he went somewhere that I don't want to hear about," said Kai, coolly

"Ok fine! He went to the Psychic manipulators waiting room," said Ray, angrily.

"Why?" Kai said, softly

"He said that he wouldn't live without him saying sorry, so he went" said Tyson

Kai nodded and walked near the window to see the sun setting.

_Max's opinion_

Max cannot believe as he saw Sora being carried away. It was haunting him, he has to go and see that she was ok. Max felt hollow and he knew it was impossible to go and say he was sorry. _But it was never late for anything_ he thought to himself.

He got up and whispered to Tyson where he was going. Tyson didn't tried to stop him, he understood.

Max walked through the corridor and stood in front of the psychic manipulators waiting room's door. He knocked. There was no respond. He knocked again and pressed his hear against the door. Whatever he heard was hoarse whispering.

Max who was now curious slowly and silently opened the door a little to see what was going on. He only opened up a crack.

Sora was lying on the sofa and the rest of the team surrounded her.

"Can he do it," asked Rose from Kim

"Shut up! Let him do it," said Rose.

Max strained his eyes to see what Berry was doing. Berry was holding something that was glowing a faint yellow light. Berry was whispering something under his breath. Suddenly Berry let go of the thing that he was holding, it was a medallion which was attached by a chain worn by Berry. Slowly the yellow light grew brighter. Berry began to say something.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY BIT BEAST, I HAVE THE POWER TO COMMAND. LET IT WILL BE AS IT IS BUT I AM THE ONE WHO MADE IT ALL, SO LET IT BE," these words that left Berry mouth.

The strange medallion floated and suddenly it threw all its light on top of Sora. There was a blinding flash.

Suddenly the light was gone. Max saw Sora's face. There were no scratches and no blood. She suddenly opened her eyes and tried to get up. But Rose pushed her down again and said "You still need rest,"

Max was spelled bounded as he saw Berry putting his medallion under his shirt again. He looked out of the window as nothing happened.

Max turned and ran to his friends to tell them what happened.

* * *

SUP? 

please review


	14. Kim and Ray

**Part 14**

"He is a magician," said Tyson, madly

"Well it's totally impossible, I have never heard about this type of things," said Ray

"Are you sure what happened, Max," asked Hillary

"Yes I saw it with my own eyes," cried Max

There was a minute silence.

Kai was deep in thought. Tyson looked at him and said

"Does it remind you of something?"

"I know Berry, he would never use dark magic," said Kai

There was a loud bell which made everybody jump. They got up and went solemnly to start yet another battle. Kai, the leader, tried to make their spirits up, said

"Guys, cheer up. We can do it, we have been through a lot of blunders but this wouldn't be that bad. We will all try our best."

The team cheered. As Ray went to take his place, he saw that Kim was already there. The bladebreakers felt sure that Berry has used Dark magic for Sora because Sora was sitting with the other members, in a perfect health.

"Looks like our next contestants are ready for their next battle. Lets look at the our dish," yelled the DJ

The dish appeared. There was long grass everywhere and there were small rocks everywhere.

"Looks like a tough one," Said the DJ "Lets start,"

Ray and Kim looked at each other for a minute.

"Sorry, if I broke your blade because I am totally doing this for Sora," Kim said, fitting her blade to her shooter.

"Still I don't use some sort of voodoo to reach to this tournament," said Ray, smirking and fitting his blade to his shooter.

Kim chuckled and said "We know that Max was spying, so don't figure out to be smart," she looked at Ray and raised her shooter

Ray nodded and …

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!!" they both cried

* * *

**hey guys SUP???**

**sorry if this part was too short...**


	15. The battle begins and ends

**Part 15**

Both blades hit the stadium at the same time.

"Drigger rise now!" yelled Ray

"Venom you too," cried Kim

A tiger and a huge snake appeared from their blades. There were gasps from the audience.

"Drigger attack," cried Ray

Ray's blade began slashing Kim's blade.

"Attack Venom!" yelled Kim

Now Ray's and Kim's blade began slashing each other. The blades were so sharp that it trimmed down the grass. The floor which was of dust and rocks were floored with grass. Now, there were only rocks to worry about. There was just slashing each other blade, angrily.

"Tiger Claw," yelled Ray

Ray's blade slashed so powerfully into Kim's blade that it flew into the air, did a summersault and landed in the dish, but it was unbalanced and weak. Ray taking the advantage of its weakness began slashing Kim's blade.

"Wind speed attack," Kim yelled

Like before, Kim's blade began to spin very powerfully and became a red flash. It began to spin round and round Ray's blade, until it made up a fire tornado. The wind force was so powerful that Ray's blade began to float in mid air.

"Venom attack," said Kim, her hair flying.

Through the tornado her blade flew and hit Ray's blade. The volcano disappeared and Ray's blade flew high up so did Kim's. Kim's blade began hitting Ray's in the mid air. As they began to fall down, they hit the beystadium together.

"Attack Venom, Use your paralization attack," shouted Kim

Kim's blade hit Ray's but surprisingly nothing happened.

"Ha! That was your best shot," said Ray looking up "Gatling claw attack!"

But nothing happened; his blade stood their spinning gloomily.

"What did you do to it?" asked Ray angrily

"I paralyzed it by the Venom's power, and nobody has broken through that attack," said Kim.

"NOOO!" yelled Ray in horror

"Final attack, Venom!" shouted Kim

_I will not loose, I can't loose. I have to win. Everyone's counting on me. If I loose my team will loose. I just don't want to be laughed at that I was beaten by girl. Lee would laugh at me and what else there would be disappointment in my team and they would loose their confidence. I will not loose. _Thought Ray. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating really hard.

"Drigger! You can do it!" shouted Ray, with all his power.

And suddenly Ray's blade began to dodge Kim's attacks.

"Yes! You did it!" screamed Ray joyfully

"It's impossible," whispered Kim to herself

"Gatling Claw attack," shouted Ray

There was a huge blast and Kim's blade flew out of the beystadium. There were cheers from the crowd. Drigger flew to his hand. Ray knew he could do it. He smiled at the crowd and his team who was cheering for him too. Ray was about to return to his team when…

"Ray?" said Kim

Ray turned around, surprised. What did she want now?

"Congrats," she said and held out her hand.

Ray shook it and smiled. _She wasn't that bad after all, _he thought as he went back to his team.

Kim went to her team, her head down.

"Sorry, I messed up," said Kim to her team

"That's ok any way you tried your best," said Sora

Rose patted her back.

"That's was a great match, folks. Team 2 please steps forward," shouted the DJ through the mad crowd.

Berry and Rose stepped forward and so did Kai and Tyson.

"First match is of Rose and Kai! Let's have a look at the beystadium!" yelled the DJ

The dish came into the view. There was sand everywhere and few palm trees grew in some places.

Rose and Kai took their places in front of the dish and raised their shooters.

"Looks like that they are both ready, the score is one all! They will have to make till three to win," screamed the DJ

"You ready?" asked Rose

"I was born ready," said Kai

"3…2…1 LET IT RIP!" they both cried

* * *

**hey sup????!!!**

**hehehe here i have updated**

**and sorry if the parts are too short... hehehe**

**R &R**


	16. Berry VS Tyson

**Part 16**

Both of their blades landed at the same time in the dish.

"Dranzer, rise now," yelled Kai at once

"Tegrah, rise now," shouted Rose

Dranzer and Tegrah appeared from their blades. There were cheers from the crowd.

"Tegrah attack," yelled Rose

Rose's blade began slashing Kai's blade.

"Dranzer attack now," yelled Kai

Both blades began to hit each other. Sparks flew everywhere from them.

"Blazing gigs," shouted Kai

"Fire shield, Tegrah," yelled Rose

Just like before, there were no effects on her blade and Kai's special attack was useless.

"Attack, ash claw!" yelled Rose

Her blade flew into the air and caught fire. That wasn't all, it hit Kai's blade on the top so powerfully that there was a huge blast. Kai covered his eyes, he had a feeling that Dranzer was still spinning. He gulped and looked hopefully in the dish which was covered in dust. As the dust began to settle down, he saw a huge pit in the middle of the ring but his blade was still spinning.

"Dranzer, Attack," said Kai.

Kai's blade flew into the air and hit Rose's blade on the top. It became unbalanced and Kai called his special attack once again.

"Blazing gigs attack, Dranzer," yelled Kai, transferring all his energy to his blade

"Fire tornado attack!" yelled Rose

Their blades rushed towards each other and there was a huge blast. Kai and Rose were thrown from their feet and they fell down far away from the ring. They weren't the only ones. Half of the crowd were shaken and fell out of their chairs. The guards were thrown against the walls and some of the pillars crumbled away. Tyson and the others were also fell down, trying to protect themselves. And for the DJ, he was thrown from his feet and into crowd, unconscious. Sora and Kim shielded their eyes for protection but Berry who wasn't scared at all, just stood with his arms crossed. Half of the crowd was running out of the stadium, thinking that it was the end.

As the dust began to fade away, everybody was surprised to see (except Berry who never showed his emotions) that the both blades were still spinning but they were weak.

Kai and Rose who were thrown away from the dish got up shakily and ran towards the dish again. Their clothes were torn and their faces were full of scratches. Rose's hair is open because of the blast.

They both looked at the dish and were surprised to see that there blades were still spinning. But the dish was broken into hundreds of pieces or in other words there wasn't any dish at all except a huge cracked up pit. There were huge cracks every where.

Kai and Rose were both exhausted and they were breathing heavily. Kai straighten up first and shouted

"Dranzer, show what you have got!"

"You too, Tegrah," yelled Rose

Kai knew she wasn't giving up.

Both of their blades began slashing each other, furiously.

"Fire Arrow," screamed Kai, He was transferring all of his energy to his blade. He knew that afterward he would be unconscious or even worst but he didn't have any choice.

Kai's blade rushed powerfully towards Roses' blade and hit it so powerfully that it broke into hundreds of pieces. Kai could not believe it, he won. He looked up to see how Rose was taking this news. Rose's eyes were filled with tears. Kai looked at the crowd but only saw that most of the audience was gone. Kai walked down the stairs and collapsed into his chair.

"You were great, Kai," said Tyson

"Tyson, you have to win this one if you loose, Kai will have to go for Berry and he haven't got much strength left in himself to fight Berry," said Max

"I am not weak," said Kai

Everyone laughed. Kai always tried to make himself strong even though he was very weak.

"Don't worry guys, I will win this for the team," Tyson said as he walked away and took his position in front of the beystadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen's," a female voice echoed through the stadium. It was a replacement for the unconscious DJ.

"Our both contestants are ready so let's look at the next dish." She said

A dish appeared, it had a rough surface and there were poles in some places.

Berry and Tyson looked at each other and raised their shooters.

"3…2…1 Let It Rip," they both shouted.

* * *

Read and Review 


	17. THE FINAL BATTLE!

**Sorry dont kill me!!! i am sorry for a late update!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17**

Both blades hit the beystadium at the same time. Tyson as usual was restless to win so he quick called out his special attack.

"Dragoon, galaxy storm attack!" he yelled

Suddenly there was a huge tornado. Tyson looked up to see how Berry was reacting and was surprised to see him in usual pose. He wasn't worried at all except his eyes were fixed on his blade. Tyson's blade began hitting Berry's. There were sparks everywhere. Tyson's blade powerfully hit Berry's blade and it flew high up in the air. Tyson thought that victory was his but he was totally wrong.

"Attack!" shouted Berry

His blade that was falling down slowly caught fire and hit hard on Tyson's blade. Tyson's blade was crushed and was spinning weakly.

"Final Attack," yelled Berry

Berry's blade hit Tyson's blade and it broke into a hundreds of pieces.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Tyson

Berry raised his hand and his blade flew towards it.

"Easy prey," muttered Berry and went back to his team. Tyson got up and went to his too.

"I am sorry, guys." He muttered

"Its okay but I don't think so Kai have got enough energy for the next battle." Said Ray

"I am fine," said Kai

"No you are not, you need rest." Said Hillary

"But…" said Kai

"No more buts," said Max "You are already hurt, we don't want you to be hurt more."

"But, does that mean we have to forfeit," asked Tyson

There was a silence

"Look, you don't know Berry as well as I know. He will think that I am weak because I didn't battle him, you have got to understand," said Kai

But before anyone could say anything the new DJ spoke loudly.

"The next match will be of Kai and Berry but as they have fought before. We gave them one hour break to collect their energy,"

"Thanks goodness," said Hillary "Thank god there are still chances to win,"

Their team cheered and went to the waiting room.

_After one hour_

Kai stood there with his arms crossed. He felt a lot better and was ready for the next match.

As the time came, he and his teammates followed him towards the stadium.

The psychic manipulators were already there and so was the DJ. There was hardly any crowd. They loved their life more than beyblading and ran home. There were only two rows full.

"Looks like our both contestants are ready so lets look at the our new dish," shouted the DJ.

A new dish appeared and it was really a beauty. There were mountains and hills. That was all. They were doing to have a battle in highlands.

"Ready?" asked Kai from his old friend

"Silly you ask," Berry said

They both looked at each other for some time and raised their shooters.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" they both shouted

* * *

**Sooo... its almost over... yeah as IF**

**there are about 50 more parts hahaha...**

**please read and reveiw!!!**


	18. The devastating ending!

**Part 18**

Just like before, Berry was not paying attention to what he was doing except he was looking at the crowd. That made Kai really annoyed. He was just attacking Berry's blade furiously again and again but all he did was dodge.

"Rise Dranzer!" yelled Kai

Dranzer appeared from Kai's blade.

"Blazing gigs," shouted Kai

Berry was now looking at the dish. He did not react when Kai called his special attack.

Kai's blade began hitting Berry's blade powerfully and in the last strike it flew upwards. Kai thought that he has won but he was wrong. Berry's blade flew up in the air and slowly started to come down.

"Attack!" shouted Berry

Suddenly his blade started spinning and hit powerfully on top of Kai's blade. It then began slashing Kai's blade.

"Dranzer Attack!" Kai shouted

Now both of them began hitting each other so powerfully that the mountains became plateaus.

"Fire arrow!" shouted Kai

Kai's blade hit powerfully at Berry's blade and there was a huge explosion. Kai and Berry shielded their eyes with their hands. As the dust began to fade away, they both saw that the dish was now a flat surface but both of the blades were still spinning. Kai turned his blade and began circling the dish, thinking at the same time what to do.

"Afraid Kai? Berry said

"Why will I be scared of a boy who don't even have a bitbeast?" said Kai, angrily

"But you still loose" Berry chuckled

"I wont this time!" shouted Kai "Dranzer Attack!"

Kai's beyblade hit powerfully at Berry's blade. His blade was thrown at the edge of the dish but Berry controlled it and it wasn't thrown out of the dish. Berry was now breathing hard and so was Kai. They both were exhausted.

"Flame Saber!" shouted Kai

"That's enough!" shouted Berry

Kai stopped his attack and looked at Berry

"You give up?" he asked

"I never said that!" Berry said

"So?" Kai asked

"I will tell you the true meaning of defeat!" Berry cried "I summon my bitbeast"

Kai laughed and said "you can't, remember,"

"Time have changed, past is behind and the present is here," Berry said, darkly.

"Razor rise!" shouted Berry

Kai gasped. Drops of perspiration were rolling down Kai's cheeks as he watch Berry's blade releasing a yellow light.

"That the same light," said Max to Tyson

A beautiful yellow phoenix stood in front of Dranzer.

"That can't be possible, Dranzer is the last fire phoenix!" shouted Kai

"She is not a fire phoenix, she is a golden phoenix." Said Berry "Now the battle begins,"

"Nuclear blast attack!" shouted Berry

"Flame Saber," shouted Kai

Their blades started spinning powerfully and rushed towards each other. There was a huge explosion. Everyone was thrown from their feet except Kai and Berry. The seats were all broken into many pieces and the ceiling was falling down slowly at some parts. It hit the floor with a loud bang.

As the dust began to fade away again, they saw that where the dish once stood, there was a huge pit and both of the blades were still spinning. Kai's blade was weak but Berry's blade was spinning as it was.

"Attack!" shouted Berry

Berry's blade hit hard on Kai's blade but nothing happened.

"I am not going to give up like that," said Kai "Fire arrow,"

"Golden arrow," shouted Berry

Both their blades hit each other with so much power that floor shook. Kai and Berry stumbled and fell on the floor.

Kai's shirt was torn and his face was full of scratches. Berry had a cut on his shoulder and his cloak was torn at the edges.

Kai's and Berry's blade began slashing each other. Kai looked up and saw that Berry wasn't looking at the 'dish' except he was looking at the crowd again. He thought that something was up but he did not know what and why. Berry looked back at the dish. He could blow up Kai's blade whenever he wants but he didn't want to end the match so soon.

"Ash rain attack," cried Berry

Berry's blade flew up in the air and began circling. Suddenly there was a huge black cloud.

"NOW" Berry shouted

The cloud burst and fire balls began to hit Kai's blade. After some time, Kai's blade flew out of the beystadium like a fish out of somebody's hand.

"NOOOO!" mouthed Kai, his heart falling down to his shoes. How can he loose? He put his hands on his face.

"Look out!" shouted Berry and pushed him aside, quickly. The ceiling was falling down.

"Better get out of here! The building is collapsing!" shouted Kenny

"We can't," said Berry helping Kai to get up

"Why not?" Kai said

"Boris." Berry replied "Hold your breath," he cried.

Suddenly there were soldiers surrounding them from everywhere. They were wearing everything in black. They were wearing some gas masks on their faces. They all threw some sort of silver balls at them. They automatically opened and a strange green gas came from them. Kai and Berry were holding their breath. Berry disappeared in the green gas. He went towards one of the men, kicked him on his 'weak point' and then snatched the gas mask from his face. The men fainted. Berry was about to wear the gas mask when somebody hit him hard on the back and he fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! HAHAHAH**


	19. Where were they?

**Part 19**

Tyson woke up, rubbing his left side of his head. He looked around to see where he was. Everything was very dark and he strained his eyes to look through the darkness. When he figured out that it was no use so he began shouting

"Any body there?"

There was a minute silence

"Tyson is that you?" came a voice from the darkness.

"Max! Thank goodness you are here," said Tyson

"Ray is here too and so is Hillary and Kenny but they are still unconscious," said Max

Tyson eyes were now being adjusting to the darkness. He saw a dull outline of Max. He walked towards it but couldn't because he now figured out that he was chained to the wall.

"Max, where are we?" said Tyson

"I don't know, Tyson. All I can remember is a green fog,"

There was a moan at the other side of the room.

"Where am I," It said

Tyson then found out that the Psychic manipulators were also there.

There were a few more moans and groans which represent that everybody was waking up.

"What's going on?" came Ray's voice

"You are awake, good. I think we are kept as prisoners in here," said Tyson

"Hey guys! Where is Kai?" said Kenny

There was a silence. Everybody strained their eyes at the darkness.

"He is not here," said Max, quietly

"Berry's not here either," shouted Sora

"Where could they be?" asked Ray

"Maybe in another chamber of these stupid dungeons," said Hillary

There was a minute silence.

"They are after the medallion," said Rose

"No way, hardly anyone knows about the medallion." Said Kim

"We know," said Sora

"Well except us," said Kim

"And that doesn't explain the role of Kai not here. If they wanted the medallion, they only wanted us not _them_," Rose said

"Maybe Kai have a medallion too," said Sora

"Impossible," said Rose

"Berry never said that his medallion was the last one," said Kim

"He did said anyway you were always dreaming you never listen," said Sora

"What are you girls talking about? What's the medallion you are talking about," asked Tyson

There was a silence. Tyson can tell they were hesitating about telling the truth.

"Well… the medallion that Berry wear is ancient and full of power," said Rose

"The power of his bitbeast is so much that it is distributed into three places. His medallion, his blade and in himself," said Kim

"We don't know much about except that whoever see it, is hungry for it and want it," said Sora

"So nobody much know about it," said Kim

There was a silence

"Sound fascinating," said Ray

"Well it is," sad Rose

"How long do we have to wait here," asked Hillary, jingling her chains.

"How do we suppose to know, we are prisoners here," said Tyson

"Guys, please calm down. This is not taking us anywhere. We have to find a way out," said Kenny

"In the darkness? But we can't, all we can do is wait," said Tyson

Suddenly the lights went on. Most of them shielded their eyes of the bright light. They were surprised to see that they were not only chained but they were standing in a huge glass jar. And they weren't in the dungeons except they were in a laboratory. Suddenly couple of scientists came in the lab. They quickly began hitting some buttons and slowly the glass jar began to move upwards.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Tyson

"It's no use Tyson," said Max

The glass jar began to move upwards towards the ceiling. The ceiling opened and they went through it.

"I think it was all planned," said Ray

The glass jar stopped and everybody strained their eyes to see where they were. They were shocked to see what they weren't expecting at all. Berry and Kai stood there with hands tied with a strong material. They both were standing quietly, looking down at their feet.

"So they are your friends," said a voice.

Boris walked forward and looked at them with hatred on his face.

"They are of no use," he said and shook his head. He pressed a red button on the wall and a huge machine gun appeared from the floor which pointed towards the glass jar.

"Leave them alone, Boris! This is between you and me!" shouted Kai

"Well if you want to save them, there is one way." Said Boris

"What?" said Kai, angrily.

"She knows," said Boris pointing at Berry

"She?" muttered Kai, confused

Berry just stood there with his head down. He wasn't reacting at all.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured that out," said Boris

He walked towards Berry and took a strong hold of his cloak.

"Looks like its time you dummies see the truth," Boris said and pulled his cloak.

Everyone gasped especially Kai. He was so shocked that he had a huge lump in his throat. There stood Berry with 'her' hair open, still looking at 'her' feet, not reacting at all. The truth was that Berry was not a boy except she was a girl.

* * *

here 


	20. Gulps

**Part 21 **

Kai looked at her, his mouth open. To face the truth, he had found that his best friend was a girl. The one he shared his secrets, was a girl! Hatred filled his heart and he looked away.

"Why didn't you ever told me?" asked Kai

"You never asked," Berry said

There was a silence.

"So you agree to do what I say?" Boris asked

"Forget it," Berry said

"They are dead if you don't participate," said Boris pointing his finger at the glass jar.

"Whatever," said Berry

Boris was shaking with anger. He took a gun and pointed towards Kai's heart. Kai froze.

"He is dead," said Boris.

Berry didn't say anything except she looked for a minute at Kai and then the gun.

"Ok fine, what do you want me to do?" said Berry

Boris chuckled and said "You are so weak."

Berry didn't say anything.

"You know what if I wanted only you, you must be thinking why bring them along? Well… because I know your biggest weakness. I knew that you wouldn't do what I say even though how much I torture you. He," Boris pushed his gun hardly at Kai's cheek, "is your biggest weakness," Boris said, smirking

"Come to the subject," said Kai angrily.

"You shut up," said Boris

"So what do you want me to do," said Berry

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," said Boris

"I just want to make sure," she said

"I have made machines, powerful machines to even destroy the universe in only one second. But the problem is I can't make it work because I don't have the main source of energy. These machines need so much energy that if the power of the Earth is put together it won't be enough. I have thought again and again and come to the conclusion that you are the only one who has enough energy. So I want you to give the machines your power so I can rule the world!" said Boris

"So you want to destroy the world?" asked Berry dreading the answer

"Yes," said Boris

"And the people in here,"

"Yes,"

"But won't you be dead when everyone is going to die because of the machines,"

"I created those machines I know how to control them,"

"Like you trained kids and they are out of step…"

"Why you little!?!!!??" cried Boris

He pressed a button in his keyboard and suddenly Berry screamed and fell on her knees. Soon enough she was back on her feet.

"Face it, Boris," Berry said "This is not going work,"

"Oh yes it is! I have checked it," Boris said

"Last question, how come you got the energy to test them?" Berry said

Boris groaned and slapped his head. Everybody can tell that Berry was humiliating Boris's evil plan. Sora and Kim were giggling but not very loudly. Tyson's face was pink because he was holding his laughter. Kai's eyebrows were raised for he was impressed at Berry's bravery.

"So you agree," asked Boris

"Do I have a choice," Berry said.

"Good," he said

Boris walked and pressed a few keys in his special keyboard. Suddenly the place Berry was standing began to rise into the ceiling. The ceiling opened and she disappeared and Boris walked out of the room leaving Kai and the others behind.

Kai took a step forward. _He have to do something, Berry was sacrificing her life to save him and the others_. Kai's hands were tied with a very thick wire that looked like rope. It was so sharp that Kai's hand was bleeding. He walked towards the glass jar.

"Hey Kai, get us out of here," Tyson said

Suddenly the floor began to tremble and there was a loud painful scream. Kai looked up at the ceiling, it was shaking. Kai knew that Berry was in danger. He looked down at his hands and struggled to get free. But it was no use except it only added to his worries and pains. Kai looked around panicking and saw a knife on the floor. He bent down and picked up. Kai began cutting the strings and after some time he was free. Now there was only one more thing to do. He ran to nearest chair and picked it up. He threw it hard towards the glass jar. There was a huge crack but Tyson and the others were not freed. He picked up another chair and hit it hard on the glass. Suddenly the glass shattered into a hundreds of pieces.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kai stepping into the jar

"Yeah we are ok but Kai you got to find the keys to open up these chains," said Max

Kai looked around hopefully to find the keys. There was another painful scream and the floor trembled again. Kai looked at Boris's keyboard and saw a bunch of keys lying there. He scrambled to them and began unlocking Tyson's chains. Soon Tyson was free and was rubbing his wrists. There was another scream and some scientists were running down the corridors shouting

"She is a witch,"

"Let's get out of here,"

"The building is collapsing,"

"What about Professor Boris?"

"Forget him; let us get out of here,"

"Tyson," said Kai

"What?" said Tyson

Kai threw the keys at him and ran down the corridor. Kai ran and saw some stairs heading upwards. He began climbing them. As he was on the top floor which was the roof, he saw something that really surprised him. Boris and some other scientists were lying on the floor unconscious. Berry was laying at the end of the roof, dazed. Kai ran to her, Berry's face was full of scratches and her clothes were torn.

"Berry are you alright?" asked Kai, touching her face to wake up.

"Kai," she moaned and pointed at something "Shut them off,"

Kai turned and saw huge machines. They were so big that Kai thought that he was about to fall. There were about eight of them. Suddenly six missiles shoot from them. Kai gasped. Nuclear missiles were going to slash the world into a hundreds of pieces. Kai was too late to stop them, Berry had told him to stop them and now it was his fault that the world is going to be history.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	21. Berry, don't die!

Part 21

Kai gulped. There was nothing to do, nothing! He was helpless. There were steps from the other side of the roof. He looked and saw his team mates and the girls (members of Psychic manipulators) running towards him.

"Are you alright, Kai?" asked Tyson

"What are you guys doing here? You must get out of here, didn't you here the building is about to collapse!" shouted Kai

"What a welcome," said Tyson

"A true friend never leaves a true friend behind," said Ray

"Yeah, we are not leaving you and saving ourselves," said Max

"That's right, we will never leave you," Tyson added

"Quit with the love story, where's Berry?" asked Kim, cutting their touching conversation.

Kai pointed at the floor without looking.

"Er… Kai that's not Berry, that's the floor," said Rose

Kai turned his head quickly. The place were Berry was lying was deserted. There was no sign of her.

"She was there," said Kai "She said to shut the machines,"

"And did you do that?" asked Max

"What," said Kai

"Shut the machines!" said Max

"It was too late," Kai said "Missiles shoot out of them before I could do anything,"

"Hey guys, we got to find Berry," said Sora

Kai looked around and saw Berry at the edge of the roof. It looked like she was about to jump. The foggy path of missiles was still patched on the sky. Berry's hair was flying with the wind.

"What is she doing?" asked Ray

"Jumping of the building, probably," said Kim

"She could do that," asked Tyson, surprised

Kim shrugged "She jumped from the Eiffel tower, this won't be a big deal for her," she said

Suddenly Berry turned. Everybody was surprised to see her face all healed up and there was no sign of scratches or blood.

"I have to do this, I just want to say bye," she said, softly

Kim and Sora gasped. Rose ran in front and said "Don't you dare,"

Berry ignored them and turned again towards the sky.

"What is she doing?" asked Kai in a panicked voice

Everything else happened in slow motion. Berry ran and jumped from the roof.

Everybody screamed except Kai who ran towards the edge of roof and looked down.

"BERRY!" he yelled

There was a silence. Kai found something in his eye. A hot and watery substance was forming in his eyes. _It can't be I won't let this happen._ Suddenly a golden Phoenix emerged from the ground, making everyone shield their eyes. Kai got a chance to wipe his eyes at the same time. Everybody saw Berry but nobody was sure that what will be difference between her and a huge fire ball. Berry's eyes were closed and her long black hair was on fire and so was her body. The only thing that wasn't on fire was her medallion which was shinning brightly. Suddenly a huge beautiful phoenix emerged from it. Tyson's, Max's, Ray's and Kai's beyblades fell from their pocket and began to spin powerfully. Suddenly a dragon, a tiger, a turtle and a red phoenix emerged from it and joined the golden phoenix. The girls ran forward with their blades. Like the bladebreakers, their bitbeast emerged from their beyblades.

"Hey where's Berry and her bitbeast?" asked Max

"Don't you understand what Berry is doing?" said Sora "She is sacrificing herself to save the world and us,"

"Berry is the chosen one," said Kim

"Yes, she is the golden phoenix the ruler of all the bitbeasts," said Rose

"That's why she never can summon a bitbeast, no experiments would work on her," said Kim

"Because a bitbeast was in her soul," said Rose

"She can control other people's bitbeast, she discovered when she left the abbey," said Sora

"That's why Boris could never figure out that where did she got the power while beyblading, a bitbeast was living in her." Said Kim

"But she summon a bitbeast in the tournament," said Ray

"And healed Sora's wounds," said Max

"She used the power from the medallion," Rose said

"When she left the abbey, she began to discover her power. Her power was so much that she couldn't control them. So the bitbeast was divided into three pieces. One in her medallion, her beyblade and one inside her," said Sora

"So why don't she use half of her power?" asked Hillary

"She is using all her powers. Even her energy. She have to stop eight nuclear missiles," said Kim

"So she is going to die," asked Kai, tears running down his cheeks now even though he knew it was a big embarrassment in front of his team mates. He was the captain and if he lost his hope, his team will loose hope but Kai couldn't help himself. He was just broken.

"Oh god why me… first Wyatt and now Berry." Kai thought, miserably as he looked in the sky. The golden phoenix was in pain and was telling him not to cry. Kai did not know how he can tell but he just could.

* * *

**please read and review!**


	22. What's going on?

**Part 23 **

All the bitbeasts except the golden phoenix became into rays. Dragoon was of a blue ray and Drigger was a white ray whereas Dranzer was red and Draceil was purple. Daglus was green, Tegrah was pale yellow and an indigo ray for Venom. They then began to circle Berry or in other words the golden phoenix. Everything else happened in slow motion. All the bitbeast joined together and made a huge yellow ray and it shot up in the air. It disappeared.

"Is it over?" asked Hillary

Nobody answered her except they looked at a small yellow spot in the sky.

"Hey, I think its getting bigger," said Tyson

"Is it coming down again?" asked Kim

"Don't know," said Ray

"Hey guys look at this," said Kenny, who was showing something on his laptop.

Every gathered around it and was surprised to see a TV add on it.

"This is no time to watch TV!" said Rose

But as soon as she spoke, a sign came on the laptop's screen: "News Flash,"

A man in forties was sitting and he was speaking very quickly

"Looks like folks, those eight dangerous nuclear missiles have been shot from Russia (The bladebreakers and the psychic manipulators are in Russia) and they are heading towards different places. Two are heading for Asia, hitting China, Pakistan, and India and destroying all the Asia into rubble. Three are hitting America. One is heading towards Australia and one is heading towards Europe. One is hitting Russia itself. Looks like there is nothing we can do except to pray. The police say that this plot must be planned by no other than Voltaire.

The missiles are going to reach their specific places in half an hour time,"

Everybody looked at each other. The screen of the laptop once again had a sign saying "News Flash" and another man with grey hair and blue eyes was sitting in the chair

"Scientists have seen a strange shape in the universe. It's just at the top of the Earth and it's on fire. They don't know where its from but they say that its going to reach the earth in about 20 minutes time and explode making another divesting explosion. Let's look at some scenes of the strange object."

The screen went black and there was a huge meteor except it had a beak and a neck.

Suddenly it began to change colors from red to black and then green. It then began to fall towards the Earth's surface.

"Oh no, it's going to fall now," said the commentary's voice

But the golden phoenix reached the Earth but stopped in mid air again.

Kenny shut his laptop and looked up and very body else did too.

The golden Phoenix was high up, even higher than the pyramids or any other building. But everybody can see what was happening.

Suddenly it began to spread. The same yellow light that Max has seen and everyone has seen in the tournament. It was beginning to spread slowly.

"What its doing?" asked Hillary

"I think that Berry is putting some substance in the air which will make us invincible and we wouldn't be hurt," said Kenny, his laptop open again.

"In which fairy tale are you living in?" asked Kai

"Ok, maybe she is destroying the world too," said Ray

"She would never do that," said Kai, Rose, Kim and Sora at the same time.

As they looked at the sky the yellow layer was all over Russia and some other places but it kept spreading.

"I know what its doing!" said Kai, suddenly

"What?" asked everyone

"It's making a shield all around the world so the nuclear missiles will not be able to get through. They will hit the shield and explode in the air." Said Kai, horrified

"Berry is going to die for sure," said Ray

"She is doing a great favor to all of us and all the citizens of this planet," said Rose

Tyson walked towards Kenny and said "Kenny, how did put that TV show on your laptop?"

"By connecting to the satellite, why?" said Kenny

"Do it again," said Tyson

Kenny began to type as quickly as the speed of light.

"Here," said Kenny after some minutes and turned the screen towards everyone.

They all saw that the 'shield' was all over the America and Asia. There was only one little patch of Australia left. Soon there was a huge yellow layer all around the Earth's surface. The laptop's screen went blank and number started coming on it.

"What is that?" asked Hillary

"The count down of the missiles," said Kenny

"Only three minutes left!" shouted Max

Everybody looked at the sky again. They saw a huge missile coming down towards Russia.

"Oh god, have some mercy," said Tyson and Ray

"Cross your fingers for Kai's theory," said Max

Everybody crossed their fingers and shut their eyes. All except Kai who was looking bravery at the sky.

Three minutes had past so quickly and suddenly the missile hit the yellow layer.

* * *

**hello please read and review!**


	23. Berry? dead?

**Part 23**

The missile exploded as it touched the yellow layer. It was a shield. The same mushroom cloud appeared in the sky. Years of looking at the books, they have seen a real nuclear blast. But this was not all. Powerful waves began to destroy some of the things. There was dust everywhere and it was difficult to see but Kai could tell that the yellow shield has disappeared.

"We are still alive," cried Tyson through the layer of thick dust.

Suddenly the roof began to move.

"Hey! What's going on?" shouted Max

"The building is collapsing!" Rose shouted

And suddenly the roof began to go down. The building was destroyed because of the waves. Some of the stones hit Tyson and Max and they were out like a light. Everyone was screaming for help. Kai, himself lost his balance and fell on the broken pieces of concrete. Pain shot in his left side. Maybe he has broken a rib or two. Suddenly there was a bright light. Kai really didn't know that he was imagining it or it was happening in real. The light became brighter and brighter. Kai forced his eyes to see what was happening. There he saw Berry. That Berry was six years old and crying. She waved to him, turned and ran away.

"Berry! Come back, don't leave me here like this!" yelled Kai

But she was gone, just like Wyatt. She was too. Suddenly there was the same yellow light which lifted up Kai and everybody else in mid air. That light was magical and it was saving them… again. The building was destroyed into hundreds of pieces and they were trembling down under their feet. Kai looked down to see what was going on. For the first time he felt sorry for the people who was still in the building. He felt sorry for everyone and he blamed himself for loosing Berry. Kai was sensitive inside but he never let anyone know. Maybe after this incident everyone will know. He had cried in front of everyone. He never knew that he cared so much for Berry. He always thought of 'him' as a boy and great friend. But now Kai thought that Berry was more than a friend. She has saved his life a dozen of time and so of his friends too. When Berry left or in other words ran away from the Abbey, Kai from then on thought of her as a looser and numskull. He had made a vow to himself that he would never ever talk to her if he ever met Berry again. Kai thought that Berry was one weak girl who was afraid to handle the truth but the truth was she was one brave soldier with a golden heart. When Berry left, Kai thought that she would never win his trust again but she already did. She had proved herself as a great friend and showed him that she cared for him even though she understand how Kai felt about her. Berry had proven herself as a good friend and Kai was happy and sad about it. Happy because Berry saved the world and sacrificed her life. She cared about Kai and she kept her promise, the promise she had made many years ago. A promise that Kai will never forget. The promise that they made was that they will be always there for each other. They both had broken the promise and faded away from each other but Berry remembered her promise and saved his life. She put the world in danger but she didn't want Kai to get hurt. Kai was sad and hurt inside for he knew that he will never see Berry again. Kai wanted to talk to her and tell her how he had felt for her but now it was too late. Kai wanted to apologize to Berry and hug her but alas it was too late…

* * *

**i know this part is quite emotional!**

**hehehe...**

**read and review!**


	24. A visit at the Hospital

**Part 25**

Kai moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in a white bed, sunlight streaming over his face. He tried to get up but somebody pushed him back again. He turned his head weakly and saw a nurse pushing an injection in his arm.

"Hey, where am I?" moaned Kai and tried to get up again.

"You are in the hospital, you were hurt," said the nurse, cheerfully

"I am fine," said Kai, he got up but the nurse pushed him back again, sternly.

"You have got three broken ribs and cuts all over your body. That isn't fine," said the nurse

Kai thought it was better not to argue so he lied back. He looks at left and saw his friends. Tyson was lying on the bed, snoring and Ray was also deep in a sleep. Max on the other hand moaned and got up with a start. The nurse ran to him and told him to relax. Kai sighed deeply and looked at the window again.

AFTER 4 HOURS:

Everyone was awake. (The girls were in another room) The nurse was very strict and Kenny and Tyson were calling her names because she wouldn't give Kenny his laptop and she wouldn't allow Tyson to eat anything. Everyone was not that injured, except Max had a bandage on his head and Tyson ankle was broken. Ray and Kenny were ok except they had scratches on their body which were stitched.

Max's mum and dad entered the room, holding some flowers.

"Mom and Dad what are you doing here?" shouted Max surprised and happy at the same time

"Oh are you alright, Max," said Max's mum and kissed him on his cheek. Max's parents hugged him.

At the same time, the door opened and Tyson's grandfather, hero and Tyson's father came in. They started at Tyson as the same way Max's parents had done.

The white tigers came next and gathered around Ray and then Kenny's parents came in too. Except Kenny's parents were crossed with him and told him not to get into such a fight. Kenny smiled weakly and winked at Tyson.

Kai looked out of his window again, everyone was happy except for him. Mr. Dickenson walked slowly into the room. Nobody noticed him except Kai who was giving him a you-are-still-alive look. Mr. Dickenson walked slowly towards Kai's bed.

"So Kai, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good," said Kai, annoyed

"So are you ready to tell what happened?" asked Mr. Dickenson

"Well, I don't know…" said Kai

"Please Kai; this is for the world to know. They are restless to find who saved them," Mr. Dickenson, pleaded

Kai didn't said anything except just looked out of the window. Berry always wanted to be something worthy. She used to say "I wish I can make a place in this world before I have to leave it," Now it was up to Kai to fulfill her wish. He smiled to himself and whispered to Mr. Dickenson

"Well it's like this…

He went on and told Mr. Dickenson what happened. He was surprised. After the story he got up quietly and said

"I think I have some work to do,"

And with that he went out of the room. Nobody had the idea that Mr. Dickenson was here and was gone again. Kai smiled to himself and looked out of the window.

"I have made your dream come true," Kai said quietly at the sky. Something shined on the sky.

* * *

**read and review**


	25. Another Twist

**Part 25**

It has been three months and the bladebreakers and the girls were walking towards the park one morning. The girls had joined the bladebreakers because their captain had died and they would like to share the glory of being the champs too. So after some time there were girls in the team and everything was great. Kai was all quiet and sullen again. He had become more sullen after the death of Berry.

"What do you think Mr. Dickenson have in store for us?" asked Max

"I really don't know, it can't be any tournament because I have searched the internet and there aren't any," said Kenny

"Anyway if there was a tournament, why will they call us in a park," said Kim rather curtly

"Yup that's a point," said Ray

"I hope its good, whatever it is," said Hillary

They walked towards the park. Kai saw the same place where he and Berry had a battle. He felt bad to remember it so he shook his head sadly and tried to forget it.

They reached the place where Mr. Dickenson has instructed and were surprised (except Kai) to see a crowd and a raised platform.

"It's a funeral," said Sora

"Yeah, that's why Mr. Dickenson told us to wear black clothes," said Tyson

"But who's funeral can this be?" said Rose

But before any one could say anything, there was a huge applause from the crowd and somebody shouted

"Our special guests are here,"

"Great, how embracing can this get," muttered Kai under his breath

"Cheer up, Kai," said Tyson

"It's a funeral, you fool," Kai hissed

"Oops Sorry," said Tyson

Mr. Dickenson was there and he told everyone to settle down. The bladebreakers told their seats in front.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen's," said a female voice. "As you know we are here because of the death of our most memorable hero, in some ways we don't know anything about her but in others we now a lot. She is the one who saved us all from the nuclear missiles three months ago,"

There was a small pause.

"As we know, her name was Berry Harrison and she was one true beyblader. She sacrificed herself to keep our world save, she was the chosen one to save us from any disaster. She is gone but she is still here in our hearts. So as a memory for such a great hero. I call the bladebreakers to come up and reveal the statue." The lady said

The bladebreakers got up and faced the crowd.

"The bladebreakers were the one who saw it happen all, Berry was the one who sacrificed herself to save them and the world we are living in, They must have taken Berry's death as a great sorrow especially Kai who was very closed to Berry as she was her old friend. I ask Kai to reveal the statue," said the lady

Kai blushed a bit and turned to hold the string to reveal the statue. Kai pulled and a golden phoenix which had neck and beak up in the air. Fires like shapes were carved around the phoenix. Under the phoenix was a plate representing the achievements.

Suddenly there were flashes everywhere. Kai looked around surprised and saw there were billions of TV crews and Newspapers crews taking pictures or recording the event.

After the pictures and interviews were taken, the bladebreakers walked back towards Tyson's grandfather house.

"That was strange," said Rose

"What?" asked Tyson

"How did they knew that Berry was the one who saved the world," said Rose

"Yeah, you are right! How could they know?" said Kim

"They must have figured out a way," said Max

There was a minute silent as they walked towards their destination. Tyson took out his beyblade from his pocket

"I feel so empty without Dragoon," he said

"Same here," said Max

"Its look like that half of our soul is dead," said Ray

"I wish Tegrah was here," said Rose miserably

Kai took out his own beyblade and looked at the empty picture. He wished too that Dranzer was here.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyson shouted surprised

Kai looked up and saw a strange mist surrounding them.

"How can there be a mist in America?" asked Max

"And in summer too," said Hillary

Kai looked at the sky and was surprised to see something that he never expected.

"Hey look over there," he shouted

Everybody looked at the sky and froze


	26. The Chest

**Part 26**

There it was, the same golden phoenix flying over their heads. It was huge and was singing in its beautiful and magical voice. It flew for a few seconds as though it never flew before.

"It looks like a bird that is released from its cage after a very long time. It's happy and cheerful as though it's been freed after a torture." Thought Kai

Suddenly the phoenix saw them and soaped down as though to caught them in its beak except it landed firmly on the ground and began to sing. The song was so relaxing and full of happiness that nobody wanted it to stop but it stopped suddenly and fixed its eyes on the bladebreakers.

It screeched and opened its beak. A storm of fire came through it and hit the bladebreakers but nothing happened. The fire was cold and relaxing and the bladebreakers were not hurt. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared at the same time.

"What was that about?" asked Sora, softly

The fog had disappeared. They were about to leave that spot when suddenly Ray shouted

"Hey guys look this!"

"What?" asked Max

They all gathered around Ray who was holding a purple color small chest. It had gold linings all over it.

"What is that," asked Hillary

"I don't know but I know this that it wasn't there before," said Ray

"How can you tell?" said Rose

"I can tell because if it was there before somebody must have picked it up," snapped Ray

"So you think that the phoenix left it for us?" asked Kenny

"I think so," said Hillary

"So open it," said Rose

"Yeah hurry," said Tyson

But before Ray could even touch the lid or apply any force on it, Kai snatched the small trunk.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Ray

"Before we get anymore attention on this street or end up in any other trouble, we should go home and open this mysterious trunk." Kai said

"But…" said Tyson

"Who is the captain here?" said Kai getting annoyed

There was a silence

"Sure loner," said Tyson

They walked towards Tyson's place. When they reached they walked into Tyson's messy room and put the trunk on the table.

Kai opened the lid slowly. A strange yellow light flew out of it. Seven rays flew out of it.

Everyone gasped.


	27. A Reason To Celeberate

**Part 27**

There stood Dranzer, Dragoon, Drigger, Draceil, Tegrah, Daglus and Venom. They looked the same as usual and everyone was overjoyed to see them. Tyson was crying over his Dragoon and Rose was dancing. Everybody raised their beyblades and the bitbeasts disappeared into them.

"That was cool," said Tyson

"Yeah I feel like I am whole again," said Max

"I never knew that Drigger meant so much to me," said Ray

"I am so happy to see you guys got your bitbeast, now you will practice like before," said Kenny, cheerfully

"Let's celebrate," Sora said, suddenly

Everybody agreed and began to get ready

"Let's cook some really delicious food," said Tyson

"Sure coming Ray?" asked Kim

They both disappeared in the kitchen.

"Two good cooks are making food, isn't this Tyson's luckiest day," teased Hillary

"Yup, today is my luckiest day, I just can't wait," said Tyson

"Hey guys, where did Kai go?" asked Rose

Everybody look around to see Kai disappeared from the room.

"He was here just a minute ago," said Ray

"Maybe he need a time for himself, you know what happened to him," said Max

"Yeah, did you see his face when he pulled down the string to reveal the statue?" asked Tyson

"Yeah, he had a really painful expression," said Ray

"He deserve a time by himself," said Hillary

"Yeah, we will just leave him alone," said Ray

Everyone agreed and started to get busy arranging music and games. After some time everybody was having a wonderful time. Hillary was dancing on the music when she suddenly bumped into something and fell down.

"Ouch," she said loudly.

Somebody shut the music.

"What happened," asked Tyson, helping Hillary to stand up

"I don't know, I bumped into something," she said

Ray bent down and picked up the small trunk.

"Looks like this was the thing on which you tripped," he said

Ray opened the trunk and turned it upside down. Something fell down on the floor.

"What's that?" asked Max, picking it up

Everyone gasped

"It's the medallion," said Sora, surprised

"But what its doing here?" asked Kenny

"Maybe Berry sent to us to keep it safe," said Hillary

Everyone agreed.

"And I know the perfect person who will keep it safe," said Rose

"Who?" asked Ray

Rose smiled

"Kai obviously," she said in a matter of fact tone

Everyone nodded.

"You give it to him when he comes back" said Tyson, who was still holding Hillary's hand and Hillary wasn't minding.

"What!?" said Rose, horrified as everyone laughed and switched on the music.


	28. A Battle

**Part 28**

"Its midnight, where is he?" Ray said, angrily

"Don't worry he will be back," Tyson said in his sleep

"I think I will go and have a look around," Ray said

"I will come too," said Rose

They both got up and went outside. It was dark and a pale moon was giving some light. Ray and Rose walked down the lane.

"Any idea where he could be?" asked Rose

"How am I supposed to know?" said Ray

"You are his friend," said Rose

"Well Kai is usually found in the loneliest places found on Earth," said Ray

"We should split up," said Rose

"I don't think so its midnight," said Ray

"Then lets go and look at the seaside," said Rose

"Ok," said Ray

They both raced each other towards the beach. The dark waves were moving up and down. Cool breeze was making Rose's hair fly.

"There he is!" cried Ray after a few searches.

They saw a dark figure sitting on the cliff, a beyblade spinning beside him.

"That's so Kai," said Ray

Rose and Ray climbed the cliff quietly. Rose took her shooter and before Ray could even ask her what she was doing, Rose shoot her blade towards Dranzer and hit it hard which send it flying into Kai's lap. Kai looked up surprised to see who did that trick and saw that Ray and Rose were there.

"Gone weak," said Rose

"I wasn't ready," said Kai, scowling "leave me alone,"

"Its midnight you should come home now," Ray said

Kai didn't said anything except looked at the sea again.

"Come on," said Rose

"Ok," he said and got up

"Where are you going?" asked Rose

Kai looked at her and figured out on his own that she was mad

"Home, if you don't want to you can stay here," said Kai, annoyed

"No I was asking for a beybattle," said Rose

"I am not fighting you," said Kai, quit taken aback at the idea

"Because you know that you will loose," she teased

"That's it, you want a battle than you got one," said Kai, angrily. This was the last time anybody made fun of him

"Guys, maybe now is not good time," said Ray, trying to break the fighting spirit but they both were ready and were pointing their shooters

"3 2 1 Let it Rip," hey both cried


	29. ROSE!

Part 29

"Rise Dranzer!" cried Kai

"Rise Tegrah," screamed Rose

"Rise Drigger," cried Ray

Rose and Kai looked up surprised to see Ray participating too. Ray smirked and said "I am going to beat you both bad,"

"In your dreams," said Rose

"Yeah," said Kai

Kai's blade hit hard on Ray's blade and Rose's blade flew up in the air and landed on top of Kai's blade. The cliff was the dish and the rule was whoever's blade will stop first will loose.

"Get of me," said Kai, confused to figure out why she was doing that but Rose's blade was still on top of Kai's blade.

"That's it," Kai said angrily "Dranzer attack,"

Kai's blade rose up in the air taking Rose's too, it did a summersault and hit hard on Rose's blade but surprisingly nothing happened. Before Kai can attack another time, they were reminded by Ray that he was in the game too.

"Gatling claw attack," he cried Ray's blade hit Rose's blade which flew high up in the air and disappeared.

"Loser," Ray teased but surprisingly Rose looked calm.

"Blazing gigs," cried Kai Ray then went busy dodging Dranzer's sharp feathers but of course they hit Ray's blade which made it unbalance and weak. Suddenly a blade came flying out of nowhere and hit on top of Ray's blade. Ray gasped as his blade flew up in the air helplessly. Kai hit him once more and so did Rose and Ray's blade was thrown upside down in front of Ray's feet still spinning but very weakly. Ray yelled and transferred his energy into his blade. Kai and Rose were having a furious battle. Rose was doing her move again and again and Kai was again and again being the victim of it. Rose's blade once again rose up in the air did a summersault and hit hard on top of Kai's blade.

"Dranzer attack now," said Kai Kai's blade spun powerfully towards Rose's blade and hit it but surprisingly nothing happened.

"Why cannot I attack you?" Kai asked

"Because I got Max to upgrade my blade and now its strategy is completely changed, it's more defensive," Rose said

"Oh no," Kai said

"Only a powerful attack can break the defensive mode," Rose bragged.

Suddenly Kai had an idea; he looked at Ray who was trying to figure out the best time to attack. Kai tried to get his attention and was successful, he winked. Ray understood what Kai was trying to say. Kai's and Ray's blade joined together as though they were going to attack together and that was exactly Kai's plan.

"Gatling claw maximum," cried Ray

"Fire arrow attack," Kai yelled Both blades began to spin powerfully towards Rose's blade. Rose who saw two special attacks coming lost her confidence which made her blade go weak. Suddenly the two blades hit Rose's blade and there was a huge blast. Kai and Ray slapped high fives but as the dust began to fade they saw something that really frightened them. Rose's blade was broken into a hundreds of pieces and Rose was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" asked Ray, Kai who knew Rose was Ray's girlfriend didn't tried to suggest any scary reasons why she have disappeared

"She fell from the cliff," said Ray, suddenly he ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. He gasped and bent down. Kai went towards him to help and saw that Rose was clinging on a small rock about four feet down. Ray was stretching his hand for her to grab and Rose's hand was stretched too but they didn't reached each other.

"I don't think I can hold any longer," she stammered. Rose's face was screwed up with pain, it looked like something was broken. Ray fell on his chest and stretched his hand again.

"Lover boy," said Kai Ray scowled and ignored Kai's compliment. Rose grabbed Ray's hand with both hands. Ray pulled but slowly because Rose was heavy.

"I am slipping." Rose yelled

"Just hold on," Ray said

"Let me give you a hand," said Kai and grabbed Ray's hand and pulled too. Rose suddenly screamed. She was holding up Ray's hand but now she was falling down, his hand glove in her hand. She disappeared into the mist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai and Ray cried at the same time.

* * *

**How sissy is that?**

**wow... these days i am getting reviews!**

**thanks a lot guys! **


	30. A fallen light

**Part 30**

There was a horrifying and dreadful silence.

"How long is this cliff?" Ray asked, he was pale

"About fifty feet," said Kai

"She won't stand a chance, then," said Ray, tearfully. He fell down on his knees and cried "This is entirely my fault,"

"Come on, its only fifty feet, she might be alive," said Kai, feeling another loss.

"I will push you off the cliff and I bet you won't live," Ray said, getting up. "Let's go,"

They both went carefully down the cliff for it was steep. Then slashed through the icy cold water until they reached a flat land.

"This is the place below the cliff?" asked Ray surprised

"Yes," said Kai

"This place must be hard to discover, how did you know about this place," asked Ray

"I practice here," Kai said after a pause.

Kai and Ray walked forward to locate Rose but surprisingly they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where could she be? Are you sure this is the place," asked Ray

"Yes, in the morning the mist is gone and you can see the cliff from here," said Kai

"Well her body cannot just disappear," said Ray "we have to find her

"Ray its no use, this place is really small. We already searched," said Kai, worried

"Then what do you want me to do! Just give up; it's not easy for me to give up my girlfriend. It maybe easy for you to give up Berry so easily," cried Ray angrily

Kai was taken aback my Ray's words and he didn't say anything. Ray, seeing Kai in a hurt expression said

"I am sorry, I didn't meant that,"

"It wasn't easy for me to lose her, Ray. I just keep the loss to my self so anybody around me don't get disturbed," Kai said

Ray nodded, with tears in his eyes.

"Let's go home, Ray. We will come first thing in the morning," said Kai, softly

"But…" stammered Ray

"You want to wait for the body appear," asked Kai

But before Ray could say anything they saw a strange yellow light just above their heads.

"What the…?" said Ray

Kai and Ray both gasped as a figure came down slowly.


	31. Something came from the above

**Part 31**

It was Rose, there was no mistake in that, and she was unconscious. Her hair was open and she was floating in mid air but was coming slowly down. Ray ran forward before Kai could stop him. He stretched his hand, as the body landed on his arms. The same medallion that came out of the box was around her neck and was shinning a bright yellow light. As the body had touched Ray's hand, the light began to fade.

"Is she alright," asked Kai

"She looks fine," said Ray, uncertainly

Kai walked forward and touched her neck to check her pulse.

"She is alive… but she needs rest," said Kai after miutes pause

"Lets take her back to home," said Ray

They went back through the cold water and towards Tyson's house. As they entered the house, they saw a worried group sitting near the fire.

"Where have you been?" Tyson demanded but suddenly her eyes met Rose unconsciously lying in Ray's arms.

"What happened? And why are you boys wet?" asked Sora

"Rose fell off the cliff," said Kai rather curtly.

"WHAT!?" everybody shouted

"We were worried about you; it's four in the morning. We were about to call the police," said Max

Ray laid Rose on the sofa and Hillary went to bring some warm towels and some hot cocoa. Soon everyone was sitting near the fire, sipping hot cocoa. Ray told everyone what happened.

"What was hitching you to have a beybattle on the TOP OF THE CLIFF," asked Tyson

"Well, Rose was insisting to have one," said Kai

"Why she have to be so restless to have a beybattle," asked Kim

There was a silence as Ray and Kai looked at Max

"Ok fine, it's my fault. She begged me for a new version of Tegrah, which I couldn't ignore. So I called my mom and she sent a new blade for Rose," Max said

"This is totally wrong," said Hillary

"I am really sorry," Max said

Everybody looked at Rose for a second.

"Do you think we should get her to a doctor," Ray asked

"I think so," said Tyson "I will call him home,"

Tyson disappeared and soon he came back.

"The doctor is coming," he said

"We were lucky to have Berry's necklace or she would have been dead," said Sora, quietly. Everybody looked at Kai to see how he was reacting at the mention of Berry but Kai was looking blankly at the wall ahead.

"Yeah, she saved Rose even though she is…" Kim said

There was silence

"She was a great girl," said Tyson

There was a knock and Tyson got up to open the door. A man in a white laboratory coat came in. He jumped in shock when he looked at Rose. He bent down to her and after about half an hour he said

"She looks fine, only unconscious," said the doctor

"You mean her bones are not broken," said Ray, surprised

"Yes, she just need rest," said the doctor

"Any medicines," asked Hillary

"None, I am going now, she will wake up in the morning," said the doctor and disappeared out of the door.

"Strange, I was sure her leg was broken," said Ray "remember the painful expression,"

"Yes," said Kai

"Oh you are so dumb the medallion also holds the power of healing," said Kim

"Oh I forgot that," said Tyson

"Hey guys, we better go to bed now," said Kenny, looking at the watch. It was 5 o clock in the morning and the sun was about to rise.

Everybody went to bed. Ray picked up Rose and took her to her room which she shared with Kim and Sora. He laid Rose down gently and went away.

* * *

**Do tell me what you think of this chapter... **


	32. Drabble Drabble

**Part 32**

Next morning Tyson woke up to see Kai gone and Hillary standing over him, shouting to get up.

"Will you please cut that out?" shouted Tyson to Hillary.

"If you get up in three minutes," yelled Hillary

Tyson got up sleepily and went to the bathroom to freshen himself. After some time he went towards the backyard of his house where the team usually practiced. Max and Ray were having a friendly battle and Rose who was recovered and was up was sitting on top of the tree and Sora was listening to music from her I pod. Kim on the other hand was enjoying the match. Kenny was collecting data and Hillary as usual was playing the part of the DJ.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" asked Tyson

"Great," she shouted back

"Do you remember anything?" asked Tyson

"About what?" yelled Rose

"Last night," said Tyson

"No, I only remember having a match with Kai and Ray, then nothing. Everything else I heard was from the others," Rose said.

Tyson looked at the match that was between Max and Ray. They both weren't giving up.

"Where is Kai?" asked Tyson

Everybody shrugged and Ray said "same old Kai,"

"I heard that," said a voice behind them

Tyson turned back and saw Kai walking towards them.

"Kai, where did you go?" asked Tyson

"Library," Kai said

Everybody looked at Kai, confused.

"Why do you want to go to the library for?" asked Kim

"Because it's quiet there," said Tyson

"I just went there to get some information about sacred spirits," said Kai

"Sacred spirits? You mean our bitbeasts?" asked Ray. The match between Max and Ray had stopped.

"Yes," said Kai

"But we know everything about our bitbeasts," said Rose, jumping down from the tree so dangerously that it looked like that one wrong step and she will probably break her leg.

"Not about our bitbeasts, about Razor," said Kai

"And what did you find?" asked Hillary

"Nothing much, only that Razor is the leader of all the bitbeasts and its power keep reproducing," said Kai

Everyone gasped. Sora removed her headphones and said "Reproducing? Then where does the power go?"

"How am I suppose to know," said Kai

"Do you know what this means?" said Max

"It means that Razor is completely dangerous and will destroy us," said Kim

"No, this means that Razor is going to give us power in our battles," said Max

"But that will be cheating," said Ray

"How?" asked Sora

"We will be taking extra power," said Ray

"Maybe we should just store the medallion somewhere till we find the person who is capable enough to have it," said Kim

"That's a good point," said Tyson

"Then where are we going to hide it," said Kim, pleased with herself

Kai cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You are such dumbos, this means that Berry is not dead," said Kai, softly

"How?" asked Sora

"The book I got the information from said that the power of the golden phoenix is so much that it can return a person from the dead," said Kai

There was a minute silence and suddenly Tyson began to laugh loudly.

"Kai… In which fairy tale are you living in? You were the last person I thought is going to believe that stuff," Tyson laughed

Kai scowled angrily. He had loved to kill Tyson at that very moment. To cover up his embracement in front of all the laughing people, Kai got up and said

"Who knows, books don't tell us everything,"

He was about to get up and disappear again when Rose came forward. She was holding something golden in her hand.

"Kai, you keep this," she said putting the Berry's medallion in Kai's hand.

"Thanks, Rose," Kai said and put the medallion around his neck.

With that he went out of house and towards the loneliest place he could find.

* * *

**Do read and review! **


	33. Tyson's battle

**Part 33**

Tyson sighed and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Quit lazing around, its time to practice," shouted Kenny

Tyson jumped violently and sat up

"Come on chief, Kai is not here to boss around the training schedule, today is the day to relax," said Tyson, lazily

"Well ok you can laze around but the girls are practicing so they are going to beat you again," said Kenny

Tyson groaned. He knew that this was his weakness.

"Ok chief, I will practice," Tyson said and got up taking his beyblade and his shooter.

He went towards his team who was practicing in a group.

"Any body want a match," asked Tyson

Everybody look at him for a second.

"I will do it," said Kim

They got ready and fitted their blades in their shooters. They pointed towards the dish. Hillary was playing the part of the DJ (again).

"Ready," asked Hillary

"Yes," they both said

"Then 3…2…1 LET IT RIP!" shouted Hillary

Tyson's and Kim's blade hit the beystadium, spinning powerfully.

"Venom attack," shouted Kim

"Dragoon show her what you have got," yelled Tyson

Both blades began slashing each other furiously. Both of them weren't giving up that easily.

"Dragoon!" shouted Tyson

Tyson's blade rose up in the air and hit powerfully at the top of Kim's blade.

"Hey, that's my move," said Kim

"Well, I taught myself that move," said Tyson

Kim was very angry. She went red with anger. "Nobody ever copies her moves," she thought.

Suddenly her blade began to spin so powerfully that the land it was standing on became a small hole.

"Wind speed attack," shouted Kim

Once again, Kim's blade began to spin round and round Tyson's blade and became a red ray. It began to spin powerfully around Tyson's dragoon and formed a tornado. The wind force was so much that Tyson's blade began to float in mid air.

"Venom attack," shouted Kim

Through the tornado came a red flash which hit powerfully at Tyson's blade and it flew high up in the air, weakly. The tornado disappeared and Kim's blade was spinning steadily in the dish. Tyson's blade was o where to be seen.

"Dragoon," shouted Tyson

Tyson's blade that was high up in the sky began to spin and landed slowly but firmly in the dish. It was weak and Tyson had to do something to beat up Kim, something but fast.

"Dragoon, galaxy storm," shouted Tyson, transferring his energy in his blade.

There was a huge tornado around Kim's blade and Tyson blade began to hit it furiously after some time the tornado disappeared revealing Tyson's and Kim's blade spinning weakly in the dish.

"I will show you a new attack," shouted Kim "Venom, tight squeeze attack,"

Kim's blade began to spin powerfully once again and rose up in the air. It did a summersault two to three times and hit powerfully on top of Tyson's blade. It did that two to three times. Then Venom began to round its tail around and around Dragoon and give it a hard squeeze. Dragoon roared painfully.

"Dragoon," shouted Tyson transferring rest of his energy into his blade. Suddenly Dragoon rose up in the air and began to fight with Venom. In the dish Tyson's blade was hitting powerfully at Kim's blade.

"Evolution Storm attack!" shouted Tyson

Kim's blade flew up in the air and began to linger at the side of beystadium. Tyson taking the advantage that it was at the edge of the beystadium ordered Dragoon to attack but Kim yelled something and her blade rose up in the air landed beside Tyson's blade and hit it hard on the side.

"NOOO," shouted Tyson

But Dragoon was still in the game. Tyson and Kim was exhausted

"Venom, paralization attack," shouted Kim

Tyson was too tired to do anything so he got ready to be blown again. Kim's blade rushed quickly towards Tyson's blade and hit it hard but nothing happened. Tyson blade didn't fly up in the air or out of the stadium.

"Ha! That was a weak attack," shouted Tyson

Kim laughed. Everybody thought of that.

"Dragoon final attack. Galaxy Turbo Twister attack," shouted Tyson

But nothing happened, his blade just stood there, spinning.

"You paralyzed it," shouted Tyson, surprised

"Yes, which means that you can't do anything," said Kim

"Venom final attack," shouted Kim

Kim's blade rushed towards Tyson's blade and hit it out of the beystadium.

The girls cheered and Kim caught her blade. Tyson on the other hand was breathing very heavily. He looked up and shouted at Kim

"I want a rematch," shouted Tyson

"Maybe tomorrow, you look tired anyway it's getting dark," said Kim rather sweetly which irritated Tyson even more.

Tyson took his blade and went into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He face was sweaty.

"I have to do something, I will start practicing tomorrow. I just can't loose." Said Tyson to himself as everyone came in to turn in for the night. (They already have dinner)

* * *

**sorry for the late update**


	34. The medallion goes mad

**Part 34**

Kai tip toed inside the house slowly. The medallion was weighing very heavily on his neck. He crept into the room and lied on his bed, slowly. He wanted to take off the medallion but before he could do anything the medallion began to glow and lit up the whole room. Max and Ray moaned and rubbed their eyes. They looked and saw the medallion rising from Kai's neck, shining brightly. Ray got up and head towards Kai to see that everything was all right. He walked towards the foot of Kai's bed and before he could go further, Kai yelled "Stay away!"

"But why Kai, is everything all right?" asked Ray worried

Kai didn't say anything but he was starring at the medallion who was tugging to get away from Kai's neck.

Ray stepped forward ignoring the warning that Kai have given him but he hadn't gone far when a strange yellow circle appeared from the medallion and it hit hard at Ray's belly making him fall twenty feet away. Ray crashed into a lamp which scattered into a hundred pieces. The noise of the crash was too loud and Tyson woke up to see the drama. Soon enough the bedroom door opened and the girls came rushing in.

"What's going on?" asked Sora

"The medallion," cried Max pointing at Kai

The medallion now was floating high up in the air and it was tugging Kai's neck furiously trying to get away but Kai didn't react to it but just stared.

"We have to do something before anyone will get hurt," cried Rose

"But what?" asked Ray who had got up from the rubble and was rubbing his shoulder. There were scratches on his arm and his strap was opened revealing his long hair.

"I think Kai is hypnotized by the brightness of the medallion," said Tyson

The yellow light was growing brighter every second.

"We have to get that medallion out of Kai's neck," said Kim "or he is history,"

Everybody looked at each other panicking.

"Kenny tell me is that the power of the bitbeast?" asked Max

"Yes, it is and it is the power of the golden phoenix," said Kenny

"But how can this be possible, the golden phoenix can only be controlled by Berry and she is dead which mean the golden phoenix is dead too," said Hillary

"This only mean one thing," said Ray

"What?" asked Tyson

"Berry is still alive," said Ray

"No way!" said Max

"Her body was never found," said Sora

"Because it was destroyed into a hundreds of pieces," said Kenny

"Guys stop!" cried Tyson angrily

Everybody looked at Tyson surprised.

"You got to stop fighting, Kai is in danger we have to do something," said Tyson

"We can't do anything, didn't you saw Ray's last move," said Kenny

"The power is too much," said Hillary looking at the laptop

Tyson felt helpless, he had seen enough. Deaths, injuries… that was enough. Secretly Tyson felt scared of what was happening. He didn't want to loose Kai. Kai was the team leader and without him they wouldn't stand a chance. Kai was his friend and that only mattered.

Without thinking, Tyson ran towards Kai but the light began to push him away from reaching his destiny. Tyson got angrier and tried harder but he figured out that it was no use so he thought of another plan. He looked at the chain that was around the Kai's neck. If he could cut that Kai would be free from the medallion. Tyson took out his shooter and his beyblade. He shoot Dragoon, skillfully towards Kai. Strangely the light didn't stop it and it landed on the bedside table spinning.

"Dragoon, you know what to do," cried Tyson

Tyson's blade rose up in the air, and spun through the chain tat was around Kai's neck and the medallion. The chain was broken and the medallion was free. Kai fell on the floor, numbly. Everybody rushed towards him. Kai's eyes were open, lifelessly.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late and lame update...**


	35. The Flying Cliff

**Part 35**

"Kai!" shouted Tyson shaking him.

Kai moaned and blinked.

"What happened?" he said getting up

"Oh you are alive!" cried Max and hugged him tightly. It looked like that Max has thrown himself on top of Kai forgetting that Kai didn't like to be hugged.

"Of course I am alive you defuse," Muttered Kai

"Oh we were so worried, I thought you were dead," said Max and began to cry.

"Guys a little help here," said Kai

Everybody laughed as they watch Kai push Max away from him. Kai got up.

"What happened?" he asked, again

"What could you remember?" asked Tyson

"Nothing much, just a lot of yellow light and then I was soaring in the sky with Dranzer," said Kai

"WHAT!?" everybody cried at the same time

"Well it means that the medallion was trying to tell something to Kai," said Hillary

"What else happened?" asked Sora

"Nothing much, I saw the same cliff on which Rose fell off and there I saw the medallion floating in the air," said Kai

"Gosh, what does that mean?" asked Tyson

"So are you going to tell me what happened," said Kai rudely

Ray told him what happened.

"Oh and we thought you were dead," said Max in the end. After that he again burst into tears and hugged Kai.

Tyson giggled and so did the girls.

"Where is the medallion now?" Asked Kai pushing Max away once again

Everybody looked up at the ceiling and saw that the medallion was soaring in the air near the window, tapping it to get out.

"I think its trying to get somewhere," said Rose

"Well let's open the window and follow it," said Kim

"Yeah," cried Sora

Before the boys could stop them, they scrambled towards the window and opened it. The medallion raised high in the sky and began to float away.

"Run," said Rose

The boys and the girls ran down the street, following the medallion which was shinning brightly in the sky. They ran and ran.

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Ray, puffing

"I don't know, maybe to the beach or the forest," said Tyson who was breathing heavily

"Tyson is getting exercise," said Kenny, running ahead

They ran for about fifteen minutes more when cold air hit their faces.

"We are at the seaside," said Ray, surprised

The medallion flutters towards the same cliff where Rose fell off. Everybody climbed the cliff as quickly as they can. When they reached the top they saw the medallion in the air but it wasn't flying away.

"Now what?" said Sora

They breathed heavily for a second. Kai straighten up and looked at the medallion. He was standing at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly the medallion lost its brightness and fell in Kai's hands. The moments it touched Kai's hand, it began to glow again

"Oh no," said Kim

"Not again," said Tyson

"I am ok guys," said Kai, turning to face them

"Thank god, let's go home," said Tyson

Everybody were about to climbed down but Kai gave a yell to stop them

"Don't," said Kai when their attention was towards him

"Why not?" asked Ray

Kai didn't say anything but pointed down the cliff.

Suddenly everybody realized that the wind that was hitting their faces weren't the wind of the sea and the cliff wasn't a cliff any longer.

Kim screamed

"We are flying," cried Max

"Where are we going?" said Ray

"Oh no, we are trapped," said Rose

"We are in the air, flying! But to where?" cried Tyson

Everybody was panicking.

* * *

**It is surprising to see that i am getting reviews...**

**I wrote this story about two years ago when i was 10 now i am 12 and from that day i have improved a lot...**

**But I never thought that this story could be a hit...**

**Please keep reveiwing! you dont know how much this means to me! you guys are best!!!! **

**I will personally thank the following reviewers for their nice reviews:**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**Kavbj **

**I will update soon! **


	36. CRASHED!

**Part 36**

Everything was happening so fast that Kai's head began to hurt. The wind was rushing to his face and the medallion was clutched in his head. He had no idea what was going on. The cliff had strangely risen up in the air and began to rush away in a hurry taking everybody on it.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Kai shouted making everyone quiet.

Everybody looked at Kai quietly.

"Where are we going?" asked Max, scared

"We will just wait and see," said Kai, sitting down and looking at the clouds.

3 HOURS LATER:

"How much longer do we have to wait," asked Ray

"Yeah, it's getting cold," said Sora

"How am I supposed to know? Said Kai

The atmosphere was getting colder every minute. Kai was himself shivering.

"Hey Kai, summon Dranzer and set a fire here," said Tyson

"Are you mad," said Kai, getting up for the first time. He turned and saw Tyson and the others shivering.

"We have to do something, or we are freezed," said Hillary

"Do you know where we are?" said Kenny suddenly

"Where?" everybody asked

"We are over the pacific ocean," said Kenny

"WHAT!" cried Rose.

Everyone got up and started making stupid plans.

"I know what should we do, we should cast our bitbeasts and share their power so we can fly back," said Max

"No, I think we should contact the USA satellite," said Kenny

"Let's get the power from the medallion," said Kim

"SHUT UP!" cried Kai

Every one looked at Kai, quietly. Kai felt suddenly angry but before anyone could say anything, the cliff hit something very hard. Everybody fell down including Kai. Stones began to fell down n top of them and everybody was bruised and scratched.

As the dust began to fade, Kai got up from the heap of stones. He looked around and saw everybody on the ground. The cliff was deep another some kind of mountain. Kai walked at the edge of the cliff and looked down. He was looking at tiny trees and faraway lands. He gulped, he felt dizzy by looking down at such huge height. Kai walked back to his friends, carefully not to fall. He bent down at Tyson and shook him awake. Tyson moaned and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he muttered

Tyson sat up. He was in a real state, his red jacket was torn at the sides and his cap was dirty. Blood was tipping down his chins. Tyson got up and wiped the blood from its already injured arm.

"Are you alright?" asked Kai

"I think so," muttered Tyson "What about you?"

"Surprisingly, yes," said Kai

Kai's white scarf was no where to be seen and his blue jacket was torn. His body had scratches. Max was lying beside Tyson. He moaned and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked

Before anyone could answer Rose and Sora sat up. Slowly everyone started to wake up. Everyone except Ray.

"What's wrong with him," asked Hillary, worried

Kai bent down and checked his pulse. It was alright.

"Maybe a stone hit on his head," said Kim

"I wouldn't believe him to survive this one too," said Max

"Yeah, he was hit before too," said Tyson

"What happen if he is seriously hurt," asked Rose, worried

"Yeah we have to get out of here," said Sora

"Will you please stop moaning, I know the situation but am I moaning," said Kai, annoyed

There was silence once again.

"Kenny, contact the satellite and call help," Kai instructed

Kenny nodded and began to type furiously at his laptop.

Suddenly there was a bright yellow light. It was coming from Kai's hand. Kai opened his hand to reveal the medallion which rose up in the air again. Somebody threw a stone at it. It was a Rose.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kai, angrily

"It's because of him we are here," Rose shouted angrily

But before Kai could reply there was a moan and groan from the other side of the 'cliff'.

Ray sat up, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath.

"Curse that medallion," said Ray as he got up, shakily

"Oh you are ok!" cried Rose

Before anyone could do anything, Max ran and hugged Ray, crying

"Oh we thought you were dead! Thank goodness you are alright," Max cried in Ray's shirt

Ray went really pale. Max saw his face and asked surprised

"What's wrong Ray,"

"I think I have a broken rib," Ray muttered.

"Kenny how is it going," asked Kai

"I don't know, I can't connect to the satellite. Something is blocking," Kenny muttered furiously

"Keep trying," said Hillary

The medallion was still in the air, glowing bright.

"That's it," said Kim, softly looking up at the medallion

Everyone looked at her, confused

"Don't you see, the medallion was trying to go somewhere and we followed it so it took us with it," explained Kim

"But where does it want to go in a hurry," said Tyson

"I don't know, maybe this was where Berry lived when she disappeared from the abbey," said Kai

Suddenly the medallion began to grow more brightly and it flew towards the wall of the mountain. It then suddenly lost it light and fell on the ground.

Kai ran towards it and so did the others. Kai bent down and picked up the medallion.

"There must be something behind this wall," said Kim and touched it.

Rose came forward and bent down in front of the wall; she rubbed some rubble away and then gave a yell of surprise.

"Hey look at this, just what I have expected," she said

Everybody bent down to see a strange type of metallic hole.

"Hey give me the medallion Kai," said Sora

Kai handed her the medallion and Sora tried to fit it in the hole. Sora was trying when she suddenly found the right angle and slammed it in the hole.

The floor began to shake, violently and the wall slowly began to move apart.

Everyone gasped at the scene behind the wall.

* * *

**I will update soon...**

**read and review..! **


	37. She is back

**Part 37**

"Hey guys tell me I am not dreaming," said Tyson

It looked like that there was another world inside the mountain. It was a piece of heaven stored behind the wall. There was a whole forest, full of beautiful tall trees. Over the forest there was a huge waterfall which ended up in a huge lake. There were flowers and grass everywhere. It looked like somebody has especially made a place full of nature and beauty for himself. There were hills in the horizon.

"How can this be possible, a whole world inside a tiny mountain?" asked Kenny rubbing his glasses clean

"I don't think so we are inside that mountain," said Kai

"What make you say that," asked Sora

"We are in another world," said Kai

"But how do you know," asked Sora, confused

Kai smiled to himself and said

"Look back,"

Everybody turned quickly to see what was Kai talking about. Sora screamed

"Oh my holy god," muttered Ray

There were facing… NOTHING! This means that the door that opened from the mountain and had leaded the way had disappeared. Everyone gulped; they were sweating and had a strange feeling of what to do next.

"We have to get out of here," said Rose

"Yeah, Ray is not in the health of continuing any other adventures," said Kim

"There is nothing we could do," said Kai

"But we have to do SOMETHING!" said Max

"Yes we could do something," said Kai

"What?" asked Tyson

"What we were doing before," said Kai as he opened his hand to reveal the medallion which was once again shining brightly. It rose in the air and disappeared into the forest.

"Looks like we haven't got any other choice," muttered Ray as he got and stumbled towards the forest. He was supported by Rose after some time. Kai entered the forest. They could see the yellow light of the medallion ahead.

"Hurry up," said Kai, forgetting Ray's injury. Kai began to run after the medallion, leaving everyone behind him. He ran for sometime and suddenly he stopped in a clearing. He saw the medallion in the sky, floating. It looked like it was trying to find direction. Suddenly Kai heard chanting, loud chanting.

"Ten thousand and one…ten thousand and two… ten thousand and three and so on,"

It wasn't coming from far. Suddenly the medallion began to follow the voice. Kai ran after it. He hadn't gone far when he ended up in another clearing. There he saw something that really startled him. There was a girl of about 14 and her eyes were blindfolded with a pink cloth. She was wearing a dark blue pant and a light blue T shirt with a red poncho on it. She was doing pull ups holding on a branch of a huge tree. She was doing without any sign of exhaustion.

"Ten thousand, nine hundred and sixty seven and so on…"

Kai was about to say something to represent that he was there that suddenly the branch on which Berry was doing pull ups creaked. Berry stopped. The branch broke and Berry fell. She was about to fell hard on the ground when the medallion which was soaring in the air rushed towards her. It quickly threw all its light all over Berry who landed on her feet.

There was rushing and panting behind Kai.

"KAI YOU ARE MAD! WHAT WAS THAT RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!!!!" cried Tyson, coming from the forest.

Kai tried to shush him up but it was too late. Everybody appeared from the trees and began to talk in loud voices.

"Hey who is that?" asked Tyson suddenly looking ahead at the clearing.

Berry had taken the piece of cloth away from her eyes and was looking at them quietly. The medallion was around her neck once again.

"BERRY!" cried Rose, she ran and flanged her arms around her neck. But suddenly she disappeared and appeared just behind the group.

"Fifteen minutes left, enjoy your self," Berry muttered. Everybody looked back and saw Berry wearing her usual brown cloak.

"How did you do that?" asked Rose

"I thought you were dead," said Max

"Where are we?" asked Tyson

"Hey can you do something to make Ray feel better, he is really hurt," said Kai

Berry's green eyes glowed a shade of yellow.

"Fourteen minutes left," she said

"Left for what?" asked Kim

She didn't answer but looked blankly at them.

"Is she always like that?" asked Max

"Yeah," Kim muttered

Berry turned and walked into the forest.

"Follow me," she muttered

Everybody looked at each other. Ray who was exhausted and looked like he was going to faint balanced himself on Kai and Tyson. They followed Berry through the forest. They stopped in front of the huge waterfall. The land which they were standing on had strange marks and in the middle there was a circle.

Berry raised her medallion and whispered something. Her medallion began to glow and then she pointed it at Ray. There was a blinding flash. Everyone rubbed their eyes to see that Ray was in perfect health. Not only that there was a blurry circle of Tyson's dojo in front of them

"Go home, you don't belong here," said Berry

"Who does," asked Tyson

"There is going to be a match after three minutes that will destroy everything," Berry said, turning her back to them

"Then you must come too," said Kim

"The match is about me," said Berry

"About you? What do you mean," asked Max

"Go, There is only one minute left," said Berry turning them to face them. She stepped in the middle of the circle and closed her eyes.

"We are not going anywhere till you don't come with us," said Ray

"Then have it your way anyway there is no time left," said Berry.

She shut her eyes. Her medallion and her blade flew out of the circle. There was a yellow cylinder around Berry.

"What is she doing?" asked Kai

The blurry image of Tyson's dojo had disappeared. The sky began to darken and there was no sun there at all. Everything was dark. There was a strange white mist everywhere.

"I am scared," said Rose

There was a yellow light appearing from the other side. The only light that was coming from was from the yellow cylinder in which Berry was floating and from the other side of the ground. Everything was quiet. There was no rushing of water neither there was anybody breathing. The yellow light began to glow and Berry stood there wearing everything yellow. From the other side the mist began to gather and there stood Berry wearing everything in black.

"What the..?" whispered Kim

There were now three Berrys. One in the cylinder, one in a yellow dress and one in the black dress.

"That body is mine, light Berry," said the Berry who was wearing black

"NOWAY, Dark Berry," said light Berry

"We will see about that," said Dark Berry

They both raised their shooters.

"3…2…1 LET IT RIP" they cried

* * *

**I know, this kinda sucks and its quit sissy... i mean who have names like LIGHT Berry and Dark Berry? you gotta be kidding me... i was laughing when i was reading it... i bet you guys must be laughing now...**

**well do tell me that you guys had a good laugh or not... **


	38. Battle of the Universe

**Part 38**

Both blades hit the ground, revealing powerful waves everywhere. Both blades began to hit each other, producing more waves which the bladebreakers tried to get through.

"Maybe we should have gone home," Tyson yelled, shielding his eyes from the dust that was flying around.

Both blades, Razor was of yellow color and black Razor was of black color.

They began hit each other, there were sparks everywhere.

"Rise Black Razor!" cried Dark Berry, her black cloak was flying in the air.

"So do you, Razor!" cried light Berry

Two identical phoenixes rose up in the air. The only difference between them was of the color. One was yellow and other was black. They began slashing each other furiously. There were shock waves everywhere. Some of the trees have caught fire and the air was full of tension.

"Hey guys look at this!" cried Kenny "This is not good at all,"

"What's wrong, Kenny?" asked Kim

"They both are equal. There is no difference in their power," said Kenny in a worried tone

"So?" said Ray

"Which means that there is no possible way that they both will win," Kenny said

"I don't understand, what are they fighting for," asked Max

"It's obvious," said Kai

"What's obvious?" asked Tyson

"They are fighting for the body. The dark side and the good side. First they both controlled the body but now they are fighting because they want the body for their own purpose," said Kai

"Purpose like what?" asked Rose

Kai shrugged and said "I really don't know,"

Both blades were crashing each other. There was no sign of a weak spot. Razor rose up in the air and so did Black Razor and they begin fighting in the mid air. There were sparks everywhere.

"Attack Razor!" cried light Berry

Her blade suddenly stopped much of everyone surprise it began to fall. It then began to spin and got under Dark Berry's blade. It hit it hard on the bottom which made it to rise upwards. It disappeared in the darkness above.

"Darkness stealth attack!" cried Dark Berry. She rose up in the air and flung her arms in the air. She then did a summersault in the air and landed on some rocks high up.

There was lightening in the sky, and a huge tornado appeared. It was not an ordinary tornado except it was made up of dark mist and lightening. It was on top of light Berry's blade. Razor screeched painfully. There was a huge explosion and trees fell on top of the bladebreakers. But Tyson summoned Dragoon and there was a shield on top of them so they weren't hurt. The ground began to tremble and everybody fell down.

There was a minute silence as the explosion ended. Tyson got up. He looked straight towards the dust. It was settling slowly. Everybody got up from the ground, dusting themselves.

As the dust settled down they saw that most of the forest was on fire and half of the trees just crumbled away. The waterfall has stopped flowing.

Light Berry was on the ground face down. Dark Berry smiled evilly. Both blades were still spinning. Dark Berry jumped from the rock she was standing on.

"Weakling," she said and hit hard on the light Berry's chest. Blood spattered from her lips.

"Hey that's not fair! Players should never attack their opponents physically," cried Kenny at once

"Kenny this is not an ordinary match," said Max

They got their attention back towards Dark Berry who was kicking Light Berry on her chest again and again.

"Get up, I know you can do better than that," she cried angrily

Light Berry got up slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth with her sleeve.

"I can't believe it!" cried Kenny staring at his laptop.

"What's wrong now?" asked Sora

"Dark Berry is absorbing all the power from Razor. Now light Berry is as weak as a beginner!" Kenny yelled

Kai looked ahead of him. Light Berry was on her knees.

"Stop that!" said light Berry

Dark Berry's eyes were shining brightly. Light Berry got up, shakily and weak.

"You may take all my energy but I won't let you take that body," said Light Berry

"What are you going to do?" asked Dark Berry, smirking "Cry?"

"No actually I am going to do something better than that. I will make the body fight against you! I may loose this battle but Berry's soul is still in her body. She still has power inside her. The main source of power is in her. If you fight against that body you will destroy it if you use too much power which means that you will never able to control the universe! Your plans will go down the drain!," said Light Berry

Dark Berry face went pale.

"You won't be able to do that if I don't destroy you first," shouted Dark Berry. She raised her fist to call an attack. (Their blades were still spinning).

"Too late," Light Berry said as Dark Berry opened her mouth.

Light Berry turned into a yellow ray. There were a few minutes silence. The yellow cylinder disappeared and the real Berry fell down hard on the ground. She moaned after some time and got up weakly. She looked at her dark side for a second and then the blades.

"You know what you are not perfect," said Dark Berry, smirking

Berry didn't say anything.

"I can destroy you and I can make you reborn by the power of all the bitbeasts joined together," said Dark Berry

Once again Berry didn't say anything.

"Which means that I don't care if you die, and I can kill you," said Dark Berry and she laughed

"We will see about that!" cried Berry angrily. She threw away her cloak. Her hair had fallen on her face, almost hiding it.

"RAZOR!" she cried, rising up in the air.

"We will see about that! DARK RAZOR!" cried Dark Berry rising up in the air too.

"Looks like this battle is never going to end," said Hillary

"It have gone bad to worst," said Kai, softly

"We have to do something," said Kim

"Like what?" said Ray

"We just can't let anybody destroy Berry! We have t do something!" said Kim

"We are already doing something," said Tyson

"What?" asked Sora

"We are staying out of somebody's business," Tyson said, smirking

Kim ran towards the Berry who was gritting her teeth angrily but Kai quickly took hold of back of her shirt.

"Stay out of this," Kai said with an evil eye

Kim stopped and looked at the struggling Berry.

Kim POV

I cannot believe it what Kai just did. He took hold of my shirt and pulled me back. And that wasn't all he gave me an evil eye as though that Berry's suffering was my fault. It was unbelievable but I tried my best to stay calm even though I knew I couldn't hold it for long. Anger was filling my stomach slowly. No wonder Berry ever liked Kai. He was mean. I really didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt my face turn red and I went at the end of the group where Sora was standing. She understood what I was feeling so she gave me a comforting hug. I knew what she was thinking too. It would be the end of their team then. They were going home after a long time.

End of POV

They all looked at Berry who had suddenly raised her arms to shout her attack.


	39. The Water Fall!

**Part 39**

"Razor attack!" cried Berry

Her blade (still yellow) rose up in the air and hit on top of Dark Berry's Blade. It kept doing it for sometime.

"Black Razor show her what you have got!" cried Dark Berry

Her blade disappeared and so did Dark Berry. Berry looked around confused. Dark Berry appeared behind her. Her blade hit her blade and Berry fell down face down.

"Give me one hundred percent!" cried Dark Berry

Berry got up. Her blade was still spinning. She smirked to herself.

"No that wouldn't be fair, I will give you one thousand percent!" cried Berry

She rose up in the air.

"Razor attack! Use you double beam!" Berry cried

Berry's blade spun so fast that it looked like there were hundreds of blades in one place. Razor flapped his wings and pointing towards Dark Razor. There was a huge explosion for Berry's blade had turned into a ray and hit hard on Dark Berry's blade. There was dust everywhere. As everything came into view again, everyone saw that both of the blades were still spinning powerfully.

"That was close," muttered Dark Berry under her breath

"Ha! I am just getting warmed up!" Berry said rather scornfully

"Well then you better watch out because this girl is going to spread her wings!" cried Dark Berry.

She raised her hands in the air and then hugged herself. She slowly began to rise up in the air; two black wings began to appear from her back.

"Oh no! She could fly, now Berry is down for sure," said Tyson

Berry looked upwards to see her dark side soaring in the air. This was not good. But she wasn't giving up like that. She was powerful and she knew it!

"I am not going to give up like that because whatever you do I can do that too!" yelled Berry

Dark Berry smiled evilly. She raised her hands.

"Dark Razor fire shooter land maximum attack" Dark Berry shouted loudly.

Berry stared ready for the disaster. Dark Razor rose up flapped its wings producing powerful waves. It began to swing around and around. There was a black cloud. It began to rain fire balls all over the place. Everything was on fire. The heat wasn't affecting Kai at all because his bitbeast was made up of fire too. Suddenly the fire disappeared and there was smoke everywhere. The bladebreakers coughed, their faces were black and they had sweaty eyes. Kai strained his eyes to see through the smoke. After sometime he saw Berry on the ground breathing heavily. Her blade was spinning weakly.

She got up, slowly. She was in a prosperous state. Her clothes were torn and burn. Her face was bruised and scratched. There were bloody marks on her shirt. As she got up her blade began to spin normally again.

"Weak!" cried Dark Berry and laughed evilly

"Razor, you know what to do!" said Berry, softly. She was smiling slightly making everyone confuse.

Her bitbeast suddenly flew towards her. It began to fly around and around her. There was a yellow light, Berry was glowing. She suddenly opened her eyes and saw Razor flying up in the air once again. Her eyes were slightly yellow and she was soaring in the air.

"I don't need wings to do something," she said, smirking.

Both of their blades were in the air too and were spinning powerfully.

"Razor! Golden arrow attack!" Berry cried

Her blade began to spin powerfully and it hit hard on Dark Berry's blade. Dark Berry was thrown powerfully backwards. She hit a tree and the tree broke. Her blade was spinning weakly but Dark Berry was up like lightening. She soared in front and wiped the blood from her fore head.

"Dark Razor! Fire flash attack!" cried Dark Berry. Her blade began to spin powerfully and caught fire. It then rushed powerfully towards Berry's blade. It hit so powerfully that Berry yelled in pain as she was powerfully thrown towards the rocky waterfall. She hit the rocks and then fell into the water. The water rose up in the air powerfully and then falls back powerfully.

Black Berry landed on the ground smoothly. Her blade was still spinning. Everybody walked a bit forward to see what was going on. They wished that Berry would just get out of the water and fight but maybe they expected too much. The rock where Berry hit first had a huge hole in it.

Everybody looked eagerly at the water. Minutes passed but there was no sign of Berry.

* * *

**I am sorry for stretching this battle... !**

**i will update tomorrow! **


	40. The match had finally ended!

**Part 40**

There was a dreadful silence. Dark Berry was blankly looking at the water.

"Doesn't she know that the battle is over," whispered Hillary to Tyson

"I don't know. There is no sign of Berry's blade anywhere," said Tyson

They all watched in silence.

"Finish it off already," muttered Dark Berry under her breath

Suddenly there was a huge tornado and it was rising from the water. The tornado hit hard at Dark Berry's chest and she fell back against a tree. Berry walked from the water and rose up in the air, her blade spinning in the air.

Dark Berry flapped her wings and rose up in the air too.

"Dark Razor! Show her what you have got!" she cried

Both blades began to hit each other harshly. There was no sign of giving up and both were trying their best to win.

"Dark arrow!" shouted Dark Berry

Her blade became a ray and it hard on Berry's blade. Berry was thrown powerfully backwards and she hit tree after tree. The trees broke down into two parts and Berry was thrown about one hundred feet away from her opponent. But after some time she got up and flew upwards. She was exhausted and her body was throbbing with pain.

"You give up. Looks like you don't have much energy left," said Dark Berry "and no special attacks either,"

Berry smiled to herself. Now was the time she thought. She looked up and said

"When I was in Earth I got to know a lot of people and those people had some awesome moves," she looked at the bladebreakers and winked.

The bladebreakers were surprised and looked at each other confused.

"I learned a lot from them, I know those moves and I will show them to you," Berry continued. Her eyes began to glow a yellow shade again.

"Razor! Galaxy turbo twister!" she cried. Berry's blade began to spin super fast and two identical tornadoes appeared.

"Wow, that's my move," said Tyson

Dark Berry was forced back into the trees. Berry yelled on top of her lungs. Dark Berry was thrown powerfully into the ground. There was a huge blast and there was dust everywhere. Berry was still soaring in the air. Everybody thought that the battle was over but as the dust began to fade away, everybody saw that Dark Razor was still spinning. Dark Berry rose from her pit and flew upwards. She was exhausted and was breathing heavily.

"That was only the wind." Berry said

"I will show you the true meaning of defeat," cried Dark Berry. She raised her arms and cried "Fire tornado ashes maximum"

"Razor fire shield!" cried Berry

"What?" muttered Dark Berry confused as she looked at Berry's sly face

"You go girl!" shouted Rose. It was her special defensive attack.

Dark Berry's special attack was useless. There was a shield around Berry and her blade.

"My turn, its time to water you," said Berry "Razor Gravity control!"

"Oh yeah!" said Max

There was huge water wave which splashed Dark Berry away. Her wings were wet and she couldn't fly any longer, she fell hard on the ground making another huge pit.

Dark Berry got up slowly. Her wings had disappeared, she stood up. Her blade was still spinning. Berry didn't give her time to anything else.

"A bit of lightening" shouted Berry "Razor, Gatling claw!"

"Hey that's my move," shouted Ray

Suddenly lightening struck and there was a huge explosion on top of Dark Berry.

As the dust began to settle (once again). Everybody saw Dark Berry lying on the ground, weak. Her blade was still spinning but it was weak.

"Razor final attack! Blazing gigs." Shouted Berry

There were feathers everywhere and Berry's blade hit hard on Dark Berry's blade. It broke into a hundreds of pieces and there was a huge explosion. Everybody covered their eyes and Tyson summoned Dragoon again so there was a shield around them and they were saved. There were few minutes of impatience as everybody strained their eyes to see the result.

"Is it over?" whispered Sora

"I think so it is," said Max

As everything started to come in focus they saw a gigantic pit. Berry was standing at the edge, her blade in her hand. The sun began to shine again and the waterfall started up again.

"Berry!" cried Rose

Everybody ran to her except Kai who stood on his usual spot. He didn't want to go and talk to Berry, something was stopping him.

A yellow light flowed through Berry's body, healing all the scratches and bruises. She was wearing her usual brown cloak but her hood wasn't up and her face was visible. Everybody ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" asked Tyson

"Yes, I am fine," Berry said

"That was really clever," said Rose

"What?" asked Berry.

"Doing our moves," said Ray

They chatted for some time.

"Anyway what was that all about?" asked Tyson

"Yeah tell us about it, why were you fighting with your bad half," asked Ray

"Actually I have to because the god wanted to. We weren't united. My bad half and my good half always fought and one day everything went really out of hand. When Boris wanted the energy my dark half gave it to him. Between those procedures my good half figured out that something was wrong so it tried to stop it. But when the missiles shot from the machines, my both halves were scared and thought of the result that god has stored for them. They both ran away here. So I have to stop the missiles by myself that's why I have to take a fraction of power from your bitbeasts. That's why I disappeared for three months. I came here to look for my halves but they were too spoiled they wanted to rule me completely with no shares. So there was a match between my good half and my bad half." Said Berry

"Well what about your parts, they are dead," said Rose impressed by Berry's speech

"No they are not dead. They are alive as far as I am alive. As I said they were spoiled but they are quiet now. They won't interfere for some time," said Berry

"Anyway what is this place," asked Tyson

"Oh this place is called "The chosen" Everybody who comes here have a match between their bad halves. If the bad half wins then you are completely blanked about everything even though the dark half is in your body and is controlling it. You won't be able to do anything. You are helpless. If you win than you can go," said Berry

There was a dreadful silence. Kai who was standing about a hundred feet from them have heard the conversation. He walked towards the group and said

"So where are our dark halves?"

"Don't worry. They will come," said Berry looking at Kai. Kai was trying not to look at her. Berry was forcing him to look but Kai was looking blankly at the waterfall.

"Hey does everyone know where is Kim and Sora are?" said Rose, looking around because they had suddenly disappeared.

Berry eyes shone a yellow shade. She looked up the cliff from which the waterfall was running. Two girls were sitting there talking among themselves.

"What are they doing there?" asked Max gazing at the cliff.

Berry knew but she wasn't going to tell anybody.

* * *

**Ok... sorry for the late update...!**

**My brother spilled water on the computer and it took one whole day to fix it! and then i was afraid that i migh had lost some data because all my precious stories are in there...! but thankfully i hadnt!**

**read and enjoy! **


	41. The other side of the Story

**Part 41**

"Maybe we should go and join the purple dragons," said Sora

"No way, remember they wanted our bitbeast," said Kim

"I can't believe it," said Sora

"I know, me neither," said Kim

"We were Berry's team and she didn't even bother to use our attacks," said Sora

"She was better dead," said Kim

"I don't know Kim, maybe she thought that she can beat her dark half without using many attacks," said Sora

"Or in other words, using our powers, she used everybody's special attacks except us," said Kim

"Remember when we first met her," asked Sora

"Remember as it was yesterday," said Kim

"She was so nice. She said that there should not be any fear around us. No misunderstanding. We were all like a family." Sora said, tears filling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go home, back to Australia," said Kim

"And join the PBB All starz," said Sora

"But I so remember it all. I never thought it was a trap. She just wanted us to make a team so we can compete in tournaments and against… Kai," Sora hissed at the last word.

They both looked at the waterfall and then the group down below. The saw everyone looking at them and Rose was waving to them.

"Maybe Rose had some sort of power too that's why Berry didn't leave her under the tiger's claw." Said Kim

There was silence as they allowed the wind play with their hair.

**Flashback**

Two chubby little ten years old girls were running down the empty street in the middle of the night. They stopped and panted.

"I think they are gaining on us," said Kim

"Lets go to the park, they are plenty of trees there on which we can hide," said Sora

They both ran down towards the park. They turned their heads to see where their followers were but they couldn't see them and they stopped.

"I think we lost them," said Sora, panting heavily

"Yup but we are not sure about it are we?" said Kim

"Lets climb some trees," said Sora

They turned blindly and bumped in to a hard wall. They both gave a painful yell and fell down on the ground. After some time, they rubbed their eyes and look at what did they bumped into and were surprised to see that it wasn't a wall they bumped into but it was a person.

A girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair which was on the ground. She was rubbing her head. She got up slowly

"Hey why are you in a hurry?" she asked

"Purple dragons," muttered Sora before Kim could stop her

She raised one eye brow

"I am Rose." She said and she helped them to get up

Sora and Kim introduced them selves.

"Come with me," said Rose

They followed Rose uncertainly. They went through the trees and into a deserted area. They walked for some time and ended up to face a rather creepy hut. Somebody was sitting on a stone. As they got closer they saw a boy wearing a brown cloak. He eyed them as they approached.

"Hi Berry, this is Sora and Kim. They were attacked by the purple dragons. The purple dragons wanted their bitbeasts." Said Rose

"We never said that," said Kim

Rose shrugged and said "We know them; they are only interested in bitbeasts so not to worry,"

"Who is he?" asked Sora

"Berry, a sourpuss," said Rose

"What's a sourpuss?" asked Sora

"Hey are you interested in joining our team?" asked Rose

"We don't know, the last experience was pretty risky," said Sora looking at Kim who shrugged

"I challenge you to a beybattle," yelled Rose

"Rose, hold your nerves," said Berry

Rose turned red.

"What are the names of your bitbeasts?" asked Berry

"Mine Daglus and Kim's Venom," said Sora

Berry took out a blade out of his pocket.

"Two on one," he said

"Hold your nerves Berry," said Rose under her breath

Berry gave her one look and then said

"Three on one,"

"That wouldn't be fair," said Sora

"WE ACCEPT!" cried Kim and Rose

They got ready and shot their blades. Rose's, Kim's and Sora's blade began circling the dish and Berry's blade was in the middle spinning. Kim's blade rose up in the air and hit hard on top of Berry's blade. At the same moment Sora's blade hit hard at the side of Berry's blade which made rose up in the air. Rose's blade hit hard on bottom and it Berry's blade rose up in the air.

They all looked at Berry who was still sitting on the rock. He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Berry you lost," said Kim

Berry chuckled and shook his head. He looked up in the sky. His blade was slowly coming down. It hit the dish and began to spin normally.

"Unbelievable," said Sora

Kim and looked at Sora and winked. They both made a very good tag team. Rose's blade was spinning just beside Sora's. Sora made her blade hit hard at Rose's blade and Rose was surprised at the sudden attack and didn't have time to control it. Rose's blade went out of the dish.

"Hey what did you do that for? We were a team remember?" cried Rose in frustration

Sora completely ignored her.

"DOUBLE TWISTER DEATH TRANCE!" they both cried at the same time

The sky became strangely dark and two enormous tornadoes appeared. Their both blades were spinning around each other in a strange manner. There was a huge outburst. Everybody shielded their eyes. As the dust began to settle down. They saw all the blades were still in the battle.

"Why don't you attack?" asked Kim from Berry

"I don't need to," said Berry

"Please attack because this is getting boring," said Sora, faking a yawn

"As you say, princess," Berry said smirking

"ATTACK!" cried Berry

His blade hit hard on both of the blades and they flew out of the dish. Sora and Kim looked at each other shocked. They picked up their beyblades from the ground.

"You both make a good tag team," said Berry

"Thanks, we are stronger when we are together," said Sora

"I will make you a deal. You join my team and I will make sure that the purple dragons will not get you," said Berry

"Well we don't know…" said Kim uncertainly

"You better decide quickly because next week we are going to best Australia tournament," said Rose "And we are looking for good players,"

"We accept," said Sora and Kim nodded.

**End of flashback **

"I cannot believe it what Berry did," said Sora

"Yeah I always felt left out from the day we joined the team. Remember how I wanted to fight Tyson in world championships but Berry won't let me," said Kim

"Yeah she said you didn't had the exact strategy," said Sora

"So is it sure that we are going back to Australia?" asked Kim

"Yeah we are going back and for the first time I am not going to miss them," said Sora looking at the tiny group down below. Everybody was waving and was shouting to come down.

"How touching!" said a voice behind them

They both turned to saw who had just spoken and saw Kim and Sora, wearing everything black. They had pale skins and dark circles around their eyes. Their hair were purple but they looked exactly like Kim and Sora

"Hey who are you?" asked Sora, getting up and facing them. Her back was facing the huge fall below. Kim got up too.

"We are your dark halves," said Dark Kim

"Ok what do you want?" asked Sora

"A BEYBATTLE!" they cried. Suddenly they both launched their blades. Powerful waves appeared from it and it broke the edge of the cliff on which Sora and Kim were standing.

Kim and Sora screamed in fright. They slowly began to fall down into the water that was far below. They didn't know that they could survive such a huge fall.

Kai, Max, Tyson, Ray, Hillary, Kenny and Berry's POV

"This is no use, they are looking at us but they are not obeying," said Max

"HEY SORA AND KIM GET DOWN!" Rose shouted.

"What are they doing there anyway?" asked Ray

"Hey look there are coming down," said Hillary

Everybody looked at the top. They were talking to someone. Their backs were facing the huge fall. Suddenly there was a blast and dust flew on top of the cliff. They began to fall down.

"Oh no," said Kenny

"Are they mad jumping from the cliff like that?" asked Kai

"We told them to come down and now they are coming down," said Hillary

"Come on we didn't want them to come down like this!" said Max

"I think somebody pushed them," said Tyson

They saw two bodies falling down slowly. Everybody was looking at them in shock.

* * *

**Wow... **

**i got reviews! yuppeee... never thought this story was worth ANYTHING! lol... but i am glad that you guys are reading and reviewing... its makes me happy that my SOMEBODY likes my writing ... hhehehehe**


	42. Another Battle!

**Part 42**

There was a huge splash in the still surface of the water. Sora and Kim disappeared in the water for a second.

"Oh god! Please tell me that they are not dead," said Hillary who had the liking to both of them

"We can hope for the best," said Tyson

"Hey guys look at this," said Kenny

Kenny had opened his laptop and by the help of the camera, Kenny had focused the scene on top of the cliff on which Sora and Kim were sitting earlier. They strained their eyes on the screen and saw two identical figures of Kim and Sora. The only difference was of that they were wearing all black.

"Hey that's the bad half of Sora and Kim," said Ray

"Which means that they are going to fight first," said Max

"Well if they are alive," said Kenny

"Oh they are alive," said Berry

"How can you be so sure," said Max

"As I said, if the body dies the dark halves dies so which means that Kim and Sora are not dead," said Berry

They were sudden movements in the water and two bodies swam at the surface and began to breathe heavily.

"SORA! KIM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" shouted Max

"We are fine," said Sora as she and Kim swam towards the shore.

"I am going to show them," said Kim taking out her shooter and her blade

The two figures on the cliff jumped high up in the sky, did a couple of summersaults and then landed at the backside of where Kim and Sora were standing.

Berry pulled everybody away from the scene so they wouldn't get involved in the battle.

"Hey what did you do that for," asked Kai, giving Berry a black eye

"We shouldn't get involved. It's their battle and don't forget the destruction that is going to happen during the battle," Berry snapped

They both at where Kim and Sora were standing. Sora had got her blade and shooter out too and she was ready for the battle. Kim on the other hand was lost in her own thoughts but her shooter was in her hands.

"You will not win," said Sora at once

"We will see about that," said Dark Kim

Suddenly Kim lowered her shooter and whispered something in Sora's ear which made Sora smile and wink.

**KIM'S POV**

I know that this was a very important match. This match only didn't going to decide that who rules the body but it will also prove that I and Sora have some value. Berry simply thinks that we are a pain in the ass and we are not good at anything. She just wanted to make up a team so we can compete. Berry had never treated me and Sora like Rose. I know that I have to do something. Then it came to me. I pulled Sora towards my self and whispered in her ear

"Sora, remember we were the greatest tag team. We can do this if we can stand together. All those old moves we taught our selves. We can use those moves,"

Sora nodded and gave thumbs up.

**NORMAL POV**

Sora and Kim raised their shooters and so did their dark halves.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" they both cried


	43. Shocking News

**Part 43**

Sora's and Kim's blade landed on the ground with a small clink and so of theirs dark halves.

"Dark Daglus ATTACK!!!" cried Dark Sora

"So do you! Dark Venom" cried Dark Kim

"Defensive mode!" cried Sora and Kim at the same time.

Sora and Kim's blade began to glow a strange green light. The dark halves attacked and Sora's and Kim's blade flew at the other side of the ground but there was not much damage in their blades because they were on defensive modes.

"Why are they changing their strategy in the middle of the match?" said Kenny

"Come on they are not that dumb I mean they must have a plan," said Rose

"Attack Daglus!" cried Sora

Sora's blade hit hard on Dark Sora blade and it flew high up in the air.

"Tornado flash" cried Sora

Her blade turned into a green flash and hit hard on top of Dark Sora's blade which made it to go even higher in the air. A huge tornado appeared out of nowhere and it was all around Dark Sora's blade. Rocks began to break down and there was dust everywhere. Everybody covered their eyes so dirt won't get into their eyes. As the tornado disappeared they saw that all the blades were still spinning.

"My turn," said Dark Kim.

She raised one hand and bent down. She made a strange movement and her blade flew up in the air, it rotated twice in which pebbles and rocks all around them gathered around the blade. It was now a large rock ball and suddenly it began to fall on top Kim's blade. Kim knew she have to do something or her blade and bitbeast might be too injured to continue.

"Vertical fire flash!" cried Sora suddenly

"NOOO stop Sora!?" screamed Kim but it was too late. Sora was going to risk her own life so Kim wouldn't get hurt.

Sora's blade turned into a flash and began to fly towards the gigantic rock which was coming towards Kim in full speed.

There was a huge blast and Kim and Sora and their dark halves were lifted from their feet and were thrown backwards. The dark halves were smashed into the trees and the tree's trunk broke into half where as Kim was thrown in the water and Sora was smashed into the pointy rocks by the waterfall. There was smoke everywhere and Tyson summoned Dragoon yet again so there was a shield and they were safe from the huge explosion.

As everything began to settle down, they all saw that the dark halves were lying on a bunch of broken trees and Sora was no where to be seen. Kim was walking from the water.

Surprisingly all the blades were still spinning but nobody was sure where Sora's blade was no where to seen. The dark halves got up and when they saw that Sora was not present they smiled evilly and said

"One down, one to go,"

Kim gritted her teeth. They killed Sora, now she was going to kill them. She felt angry, nobody just nobody had even tried to finish their friendship and now Sora was gone. Kim was angry; she had a dark expression on her face. She was going to use it, she hasn't used it for a very long time and even Berry didn't know about it. She had used it for the first time when she have learned to beyblade and it was so devastating that she have promised herself never to use it again but now Kim was about to break her promise.

"What happened to her face," said Tyson

Kim's face had gone all dark, her hair was flying and she had a dark eye. She had something on her face that was called the killing expression.

"She is loosing it," said Berry

"What?" asked Ray confused

"She had this expression when she loose something she love too much, something that means a lot to her and when she have this expression, it means that something is going to blow," said Rose, covering her eyes

Kim had her eyes wide open and she was looking at her blade. The power that was stored inside her for a very long time started to reveal. She began to glow a greenish blue color.

"Have you seen that move before?" asked Rose, looking confused

Berry didn't say anything except looked at Kim who was glowing brighter and brighter.

"Give it up, you are out numbered," said Dark Kim, stepping backwards.

"Earth…Water…Nature…Darkness…Light…Life…Death…fire…Ice…Wind... Storm…Sea…Lightening…Sun…Rain…DIE!"

These words left Kim's mouth; her voice was no longer sweet except it was deadly.

Suddenly the ground began to move. Everybody fell hard on the ground, the only person that was standing was Kim and her eyes were glowing a greenish blue color. Suddenly two hands appeared out of the ground. They were made up of soil and mud. They began to hit the ground producing powerful waves which destroyed everything that was in the way. The dark halves were helpless and they fell on the ground, wounded. But they weren't going to give up easily. Dark Sora got up stepping forward against the waves.

"Fire flash!" she cried

Her blade changed into a ray and shoot towards the gigantic hands that were destroying everything but it was no use. Her blade hit the hands and it fall backwards spinning weakly.

But the hands disappeared after a while. There was silence after a while as everyone moaned and got up. Suddenly a narrow mountain began to rise where was Kim standing. It took her high up in the air and then stopped rising.

"What was that for?" asked Tyson

"I don't know but I think that she just wanted to make herself safe." Said Kenny

There was low rumble.

"Did you hear that?" asked Berry

"I am thinking of another earthquake," said Kai.

Berry looked at the lake. The water was slowly rising. She at once knew what was happening. Berry took out her medallion and drew out a shield all around them.

Suddenly the water began to fall down on top the dark halves. Dark Kim's blade had already stopped and she was nowhere to be seen. Dark Sora was left and she was breathing heavily as the tide of water came over her. She crossed her arms over face. The water hit the ground and it began to flow all over the place. Thanks to Berry's medallion, it have drew a shield and the water didn't drown them neither hurt them. Suddenly the water disappeared and there were no sign of either Dark Sora or Dark Kim.

"Oh, thank god that's over. It was giving me Goosebumps!" said Hillary

"It's not over," said Berry

"What," said Tyson as clouds began to form and they begun to shoot fire all over Berry's shield.

"What is happening," said Rose

Berry was gritting her teeth, for she knew the shield was getting weaker by every second. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the shield disappeared. Fire was raining on top of them but as they touched the ground, they turned into hard balls of ice.

Suddenly there was a splash from the water. Everybody had run under the trees to protect themselves from the hard ice. Berry looked at the water and saw a figure rising from it and looking upwards the narrow mountain where Kim was standing, her eyes open wide as though she had seen a ghost.

"Sora! Over here!" shouted Berry

Sora turned her head and saw Berry under the trees. She walked towards her and said

"What do you want?"

"What with the tone? Are you using a tone with me?" said Berry

"Yes, do you have any problem with that?" asked Sora

Berry eyed her curiously.

"What is Kim doing?" Berry said

"Trying to kill you" said Sora

"Why?" asked Berry after a pause

"Because you under estimated us," said Sora

"I did not!" said Berry

"You used us," said Sora

"I did not!" said Berry again

"You did Berry, you didn't used our attacks because you thought they were useless," said Sora

There was a silence.

"I did not used your attacks because I didn't knew how too," Berry said quietly

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, quit taken aback.

"The first time I met you, I saw something in both of you that I had never seen before. Something called Power. And the strange thing was that I cannot duplicate your moves neither your attacks. That's why I didn't use your attacks. There were too powerful for me to use," said Berry

Suddenly the rain of ices stopped and the mountain began to shrink. Kim rubbed her eyes and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Sora took a step backwards and said

"Berry, you couldn't be trusted and that's why we quit this team and we are going back to Australia!"

And with that she ran towards Kim to help her up. Berry was shocked at this news but she knew that nothing will change her mind!

* * *

**Man... forgive me for the late update... and thanks guys for reviewing! you are THE BEST!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed! or have not reviewed but are reading... **

**Sora and Kim... these two girls are indetical to me and my life... i am kinda kim type, stubborn and bad tempered and i take EVERYTHING negative:p thats me! Sora... she is kinda a peacemaker but she also feel a lot like kim, you know stubborn and all... this is my best friend who had reviewing frequently named "Amna Ahsan" ... so... thats why...**

**I am kinda Berry... she is my main OC... cant live without her XD... i am like her because i love sports, love to take revenge, love to read and write and i simply love to ignore ppl XD... i mean, somebody would be talking to me and i would be figureitvily sleeping with my eyes open...! i ignore too much:p and Berry is my favourite OC and i should stop talking now before sombody would come to kill me...**

**so take care and review! **


	44. Battle

**Part 44**

"What was all that about?" asked Rose after the destruction was over.

Berry didn't said anything but sat on the stone and looked at the sky which has turned blue again.

Everyone sat down beside Berry who was breathing heavily. Everyone was tired.

"I want to ask, Hillary don't beyblade so how her side going to be chosen?" asked Kenny

"She is free," said Berry

"Now what?" asked Max

"If you say that one more time, I am going to kill you," said Tyson

"Looks like Tyson is afraid to battle his own self," said Max teasingly

"No I am not," said Tyson turning a bright pink color

"Well I am not scared at all," said Max

"We will see about that," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw a duplicate Max.

"Wow looks like you are next Max," said Kenny

Max turned pale.

"Looks like the brave boy is afraid," said Tyson

Max smiled weakly and took out his shooter and his blade. He walked ahead of them and then pointed his shooter towards his duplicate.

Dark Max did the same.

"3…2…1, LET IT RIP!!!" They both shouted

Both blades hit the ground spinning powerfully. The both attacking each other furiously.

"GO Dark Draceil," shouted Dark Max

"Good job Draceil! Keep on your defense," shouted Max

Dark Max's blade was attacking furiously at Max's blade but it wasn't much damage because of Draceil's defensive ability. But Max knew that if he carried on like that he will loose most of his power.

"Draceil attack!!!" shouted Max o top of lungs

Max's blade shot towards Dark Max's blade and hit it powerfully.

"Ha, you call that an attack?" asked Dark Max

"And you have taken it really nicely," Max said and smirked "But you still haven't seen anything yet,"

Max raises his arms and shouted "Heavy viper wall!!!"

A tremendous wave was formed and it crashed on top of Dark Max's blade. When the water disappeared, everybody saw that Dark Draceil was still in the game. But Dark Max was breathing heavily.

"That's nothing! My turn, Gravity control!!!" shouted Dark Max

"You too Draceil! Gravity control!" shouted Max

There was a flood of water everywhere. Everybody tried to shield their self but it was too much. They were under water for a second, holding their breath. Then the water drained and everyone panted and coughed. Then they looked up to see the result and surprisingly both of the blades were still spinning. Max and his dark side were tired and they were panting deeply. But none of them seems to give up.

"Draceil time to test your new move!" shouted Max

"New move?" asked Ray confused

"Go Draceil! Rise Emanation!" shouted Max

Suddenly there was a huge wave, bigger than the tsunami; it covered Dark max and his blade. The huge wave crashed into them. But that wasn't all. Max's blade disappeared into the wave and there was a tremendous blast. Everybody shielded their eyes. When the disaster was finally over everyone saw that Dark Max had disappeared and Max was victorious.

"I never thought the inner power of Max can be so great," said Hillary looking at Max who walked towards them quietly, holding Draceil.

"You were awesome Max," shouted Tyson

"Yup you were!" said Ray

"I was?" asked Max confused

"Oh yeah you were! What's with the long face?" asked Kai coming up to him

"Well I must have won the match but Draceil took out a great fight," said Max and then he showed his blade to the guys. Everyone gasped in shock. Max's blade was in serious state. It had cuts on its bit chip and the attack ring was blunt and its defensive ring was totally destroyed.

"Don't worry Max, I can fix it," said Kenny

"No it's not that, it's Draceil. He is hurt," said Max worriedly

"Give me your blade, Max" said Berry suddenly

Max handed her his blade.

Berry looked at the blade and then the blade glowed a bright yellow light. Then Berry returned his beyblade back to him. Max looked at it, the cuts on Draceil bit chip were gone and it was in perfect condition.

"Thanks a lot Berry," said Max and give her one of his rare smiles.

"Save your chancrous," said a voice behind them. Everyone turned and saw a boy with long silver hair and a black silver rod in his hair. He wore black Chinese clothes.

"Ok that outfit does not suit you," said Rose pointing that out

"Thanks for noticing," said Ray, taking out his blade

"Good Luck Ray, it was nice knowing you," said Tyson, taking of his hat

Ray scowled "Come on! I am not that bad!" he said

"As I said it was nice knowing you," said Hillary

Ray rolled his golden eyes and then looked at his dark side.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"I am sure am," said Ray

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	45. STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS!

**Part 45**

Ray armed his blade and so did his dark side.

"3…2…1 LET IT RIP!!" they both shouted

"Go dark Drigger!" Dark Ray shouted.

His blade shot at Ray's blade.

"Dodge it!" shouted Ray

Ray's blade dodges Dark Ray's attack.

"Ha you can't run for long!" shouted Dark Ray, he raised both hands and shouted

"Thunder Claw! Dark Drigger!"

"Not so fast! Drigger show what you have got! Thunder Claw Maximum!" Ray shouted

There was a huge blast, but as Ray's attack was more powerful so Dark Ray lost more power than Ray.

"I am just getting warmed up," said Ray, shuffling his hair. His rode had come off.

"Ditto," said Dark Ray

"Go Drigger!" shouted Ray

Drigger was now doing some new moves. His blade balanced its self on a sharp edge of a rock and it then flew on top of Dark Ray's blade. But Dark Ray wasn't fooled. He shouted a command towards Dark Drigger and the dark blade flew towards Ray.

"Watch out Ray!" shouted Tyson

Ray smirked and closed his eyes in concentration. Ray's blade tilted and by inches Dark Ray's attack was useless and his blade flew straight ahead numbly.

Ray opened his eyes.

"Go Drigger Gattling Claw Maximum!" Ray shouted on top of his lungs.

Ray's blade began hitting powerfully Dark Ray's blade.

"Go Drigger! Use all your power!" shouted Ray

There was a huge blast. A huge cloud of dust appeared and when the dust disappeared again, they saw that the Dark Ray has disappeared and so his Beyblade.

"Yeah hurray for Ray!" shouted Rose

Everyone cheered

"What happened to your hair?" asked Kenny

"Er they are open," Ray said and then turned red. He tied up is hair again quickly.

"Ok that was a good battle!" said Ray

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of here," said Hillary

"You can say that again," said Tyson

"I said, I can't wait…" said Hillary

"I know what you said, It was a figure of speak!" said Tyson

"Well mine was a figure of speech too Dumb!" said Hillary annoyed

"Break it up guys," said Kai cutting of their ridiculous conversation

"Yeah you need to save your strength Tyson," said Ray

"Yeah," said Kai

"And speaking of energies, you are next sucker," said a voice

Everybody looked up and saw two Dark Haired boys with evil smiles standing there.

"Hey that hat doesn't suit on me! Please guys you are making me look like a dumb guy," said Tyson looking at his dark side

"Er Tyson you are dumb," said Hillary

"Thanks for pointing out," said Kai

"And what with the dark circles under the eyes? Well you know quite well that I have my beauty sleep!" shouted Tyson

"Don't tell me I have to team up and battle with Tyson," said Kai, annoyed

"Kai, you have to team up and battle with a dumb guy," said Ray

"And I hate the color purple so what's the point of wearing a purple jacket!" shouted Tyson

Kai hit hard on top of Tyson's head.

"I wear Purple," he shouted and gives him his special glare.

"You are acting like kids," said Dark Kai

"And yeah I like the color purple, sheesh. You should read the fashion magazine!" said Dark Tyson

Dark Kai hit hard on top of Dark Tyson's head.

"I don't read the fashion Magazine," shouted Dark Kai giving his best glare

"I think this battle is going to be tough," said Rose

"All of them are acting like idiots," said Berry

"Well that's our Tyson and that's our Kai." said Ray

And then they continued to watch their silly argument.

* * *

**Sorry for the late and dum update**

**and i also sorry about the whole Kai OCCnes... i wanted to add something funny so i did! and it was my dream to see Tyson and Kai working togehter... i mean i a tag team battle! lol**

**this chapter was late because i kinda concentrating on fictions these days... so sorry:P**

**read and review! **


	46. TeamWork

**Part 46**

"Break it UP!" shouted Berry after twenty minutes of continue argument.

Everybody went really quiet. They took out their beyblades and armed them.

"Tyson I know we don't make a good tag team but please don't loose control," said Kai, turning his head slightly

"Don't worry Kai. This battle is ours," said Tyson

"Are you ready?" asked Dark Kai

"I was born ready," said Kai

All four of them nodded

"3…2…1, LET IT RIP!!!" they all shouted

The four blades landed on the ground spinning really fast.

"Go Dragoon Attack!" shouted Tyson

"Go Dark Dragoon! Attack," shouted dark Tyson

"Dranzer you too!" shouted Kai

"Go Black Dranzer!" shouted dark Kai

All the blades hit each other and there were shock waves which destroyed most of the things that were in the way. The trees fell down and the waves formed in lake. The bladebreakers and Berry fell on the ground dizzy.

"If that happened again, I think I will die," said Kenny under his breath.

Everybody felt the same way but I was only a simple attack and for the power was matched, Kai and Tyson were even more determined to win.

"Go Dark Dragoon! Storm Attack!" shouted Dark Tyson in top of his voice.

A huge rush of air hit everyone's face. Tyson narrowed his eyes to see what was happening. A small tornado was around Tyson's blade. Tyson knew he have to do something, wait he could. An idea hit Tyson's mind (wow)

"Dragoon! Reverse wind attack!" shouted Tyson raising his both hands.

Kai looked at Tyson as though he has gone mad but suddenly the twister disappeared.

"What the heck…?" shouted Dark Tyson suddenly taken up by surprise

"What did Tyson just do?" asked Hillary

"Wow I never Tyson had enough brains to do that," said Kenny "He watched the tornado which was going in right to left direction. Then he ordered Dragoon for a reverse attack on which the blade began to spin from left to right direction, and the result NO TORNADO!"

Kenny said all that in one breath.

Tyson breathed hard. Yes it worked Tyson thought

He then felt something hold him by the shoulder, he turned and saw Kai. He put his mouth near Tyson's ear and whispered something. Tyson's eyes went wide.

"You got that, Tyson?" said Kai

"Yes," said Tyson

"On my count then," said Kai

But before anyone could say anything more, there was a shout.

"You think that whispering make us scared? You are WRONG!!! GO DRANZER BLAZING GIGS!!!" shouted Dark Kai

Sharp fiery feathers began to hit Kai's blade. Kai dodged most of them but he got surrounded and then suddenly hit by the Dark Kai's blade.

"I am right behind you! Galaxy Storm," shouted Dark Tyson.

There was a huge tornado and it took Tyson's blade in the air. It was spinning in mid air now

"GO Dark Dragoon! Show what you have got! Attack now," shouted Dark Tyson

Dark Tyson's blade rushed towards Tyson's blade and it hit hard on top of it. There was a huge blast.

As the dust of cloud began to settle, everybody saw that all the blades were still spinning.

"I feel really sorry for them," said Tyson aloud

"Yup same here," said Kai

"What are you saying? You are going to loose," said Dark Tyson

"Well look here bro, you may have got our power, our attitude and our ideas but there is one important thing that you don't have," said Tyson

"What?" asked Dark Kai

"That thing is called teamwork. We just noticed that you only attack alone, not together. So you don't know teamwork and you may think that it's not important but your quiet wrong. Teamwork is one of the things that we have and that makes us powerful," said Tyson and he looked at Kai

"Now is a good time," said Kai

"Welcome to my greatest nightmare!" said Kai loudly raising both his hands ready to attack.


	47. And the battle ends!

**Part 47**

Kai raised his arms and shouted "Fire flow explosion!"

"What?" said Kenny, alarmingly

Suddenly Kai's blade glow a strange color and then there was a shot of fire. It was huge. There was fire everywhere. It began to heat up Dark Tyson's and Dark Kai's blade.

"Now!" shouted Kai

"Galaxy Turbo twister Storm!" shouted Tyson

There was a huge Tornado, bigger than Kai's fire. Suddenly the fire took shape of the tornado.

"OMG! They are working together, get a camera," said Hillary

"What are they doing?" asked Rose

"Kai's fire had taken the shape of Tyson's tornado," said Max

"It's been mixed," said Ray

"And now it's more powerful than before," said Kenny typing madly

"Wow," said Hillary

The huge fire tornado began to swipe everything in the way.

"Go ATTACK!!!" shouted Kai and Tyson

There was a huge blast.

There was dust everywhere. Everyone's eyes began to water and throats went dry. When the disaster was finished, everyone looked up and saw that Kai's and Tyson's dark halves had disappeared and so has their beyblades.

Kai sighed loudly and then collapsed on the ground. In some minutes Tyson too was on the ground.

Tyson's jacket was torn and his hat was no where to be seen and Kai's scarf was also lost plus his shirt was torn. Both were highly scratched and tired.

"That was awesome!" said Max running up to them

"Yeah it was," said Tyson, panting

"And I had the time of my life," said Kai, panting

"Unbelievable," mumbled Tyson and then his eyes closed and he went into a deep sleep

"Ditto," said Kai and he fell in the darkness too

Ray and Max laughed.

"That was awesome and now there are asleep dude," said Max

"Today is the strangest day of my life," said Hillary

"How?" asked Rose

"For today Tyson had a good idea and he worked together with Kai," said Hillary

"Well looks like everyone had their turn. Now it's yours," said Berry, looking at Rose.

"Yup, and I am ready for anything," said Rose, taking out his blade.

"You need to concentrate because this battle is not like any other. It's between choosing yourself and you dark half." Continued Berry

"Yup I know," said Rose

"And this would be the last match with my presence," said Berry

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"But, you can't leave the team," said Rose

"What team," said Berry

"This team," said Rose

"Sora and Kim have quite this team so there is no longer any team," said Berry

"Well, they both were a bunch of cowards that they have. That was there excuse," asked Rose

"That is between me and them." Said Berry

"I don't care, just tell me," said Rose

"Too late sweetie," said a voice from behind "for its time to battle,"

* * *

**Well, that was yet another chapter... **

**A bit short, sorry... i will update ASAP! **

**and the story is soooooooon going to end! sniff sniff i really liked this story cause it was m very first one! LOL! **

**anyway, read and review and i will update! XD XD XD **

**see ya! **


	48. Back Home

**Part 48**

Rose turned around and shook her head, angrily as she pull out her beyblade and armed it. Her dark half did the same.

Everyone stepped backwards so there would be enough space to battle.

"Are you ready?" asked Rose

"I sure am," said Black Rose

"1…2…3 LET IR RIP!!!" they both shouted at the same time

Both blades hit the ground spinning powerfully.

"Go Tegrah! Attack… show what you have got!" shouted Rose on top of her voice

"Go Dark Tegrah," shouted Black Rose

Both blades hit each other powerfully making them fall back. But that wasn't all they began to attack harshly and there was no sign of giving up.

"Flash daggers Tegrah!" shouted Rose

Her navy blue blade turned into a ray and a Yellow loin appeared from it. It roared, sending thousands of blue daggers towards Dark Rose's blade. Some hit it and trapped it in a circle.

"Go Tegrah!" shouted Rose

Suddenly her blade moved quickly and hit hard on Dark Rose's blade. The daggers on the ground vanished and Dark Rose's blade was spinning weakly.

"You are going to pay! Go Dark Tegrah, Meteor drag!" shouted Black Rose raising both her hands.

Her blade rose up in the air and began circling in the air. It glowed a white color and all the rocks and rubble on the ground began to circle her blade. Then after some time the rocks and rubble had made a solid rock around Dark Rose's blade. It blazed up into a fire ball and rushed towards Rose's blade.

"Fire shield!" shouted Rose, crossing her arms across her face.

But the attack was too powerful. The yellow like shield appeared in front of her blade but as the meteor crashed into the shield, there was a huge blast. Everyone screamed and covered their eyes.

"Unbelievable," muttered Max as he rubbed the dust out of his eyes.

Slowly the dust began to settle down and everyone screwed their eyes to see the result of the battle. They saw Rose on her knees, her head bleeding heavily. Her blade was still spinning but there was no sign of Dark Rose or her blade.

"What just happened?" asked Ray

"Isn't that obvious? Rose's shield was so powerful that the attack backfired and hit Dark Rose's blade instead. So that's how it defeated." Said Kenny, tapping on his laptop

Rose got up and wiped the blood on her fore head with her already dirty sleeve. She picked up her blade and put it into her pocket.

"So who is left?" asked Rose

"You were the last one," said Hillary** (wow I totally forgot about her)**

"Yeah," said Ray

"Hey what are you doing chief?" asked Tyson

Kenny was typing hard on his laptop. Tyson leaned forward and looked, and saw that Kenny was busily adding data on his laptop.

"Almost done, I am putting all the data of making a new improved beyblade. Just have to save the data now," said Kenny noticing all the eyes on him

Suddenly he cried in astonishment. His computer has just turned off.

He yelled on top of his voice.

"My data!" he shouted

Suddenly there was a golden light washed over them. They all were lifted from their feet and suddenly there was a white blinding flash. And before they know it they were sitting in their dojo as nothing had happened. Their wounds were healed and everything looked fine.

"Wow that was quick," said Tyson grinning

"Hey has anybody seen Sora and Kim?" asked Rose suddenly

"They left early, I saw them," said Max

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Rose

"Because I thought it wasn't important," said Max

"Hey anyone hungry? I am starving lets go and eat something," said Tyson

"Sure," said Ray

"Coming Berry… ah where is she?" asked Rose turning around to see where she went.

"Kai is gone too," said Hillary suddenly

Rose and Tyson looked and each other and said

"Typical,"

Meanwhile, Berry walked down the lane searching for someone. Her hands were in her pockets and her head was down. She didn't know that somebody was following her.

Berry stopped near the river which was silvery because of the beautiful moon. Berry saw two figures sitting side by side near the river.

She walked towards them and sat down.

There was a dreadful silence.

* * *

**Sadly, there are only two chapters left! **

**ok i want to ask something, do you want to see a Kiss between Kai and Berry in the last chapter or not?**

**i would like to know that PLEASE! **

**and read and review too! **


	49. The team is back

**Part 49**

"Are you sure you have to do this?" asked Berry

"Yes," said Sora

"But why? I mean I said I was sorry. It's the truth, your attack are too complicated for me to copy." Said Berry

"Whatever," said Sora

"Kim, are you ok?" asked Berry looking at the other girl

"None of your business," said Kim

"Ok can we talk about this, please?" said Berry looking at both of them

There was a minute silence.

"We are just tired of you Berry, you lie a lot. You don't care how your team feels about. I mean we have been a team for almost two years and you hid a secret about you being a girl. You just… don't care how the team the feel like. Rose is a total jerk and yours pet, of course she won't have any complains." Said Sora in one breath

"And you always use us, how can we know that you are not one of them who are after our power and our skills," said Kim

"I do care and I never use you guys. Yes we are a team and I can be a little cold but that was when I was in hiding," said Berry

"Hiding?" asked Sora

"Yes, Boris was searching for me and my dark half too," said Berry

"Yeah like we are believing in more of your lies," said Kim

"Look I will prove it to you." Said Berry

She looked around to see on one was looking, then she rolled her sleeve where was a black tattoo of a black phoenix. Then she rolled her other sleeve to reveal another tattoo of a golden phoenix.

"See, the dark half and the good half. If the good half die I will die and if I die the dark half die," said Berry she rolled back her sleeves and then continued

"Also I am going to prove you one more thing," she said and took her blade out.

She armed it and shoots it on the ground.

Her blade was spinning powerfully.

"Now look Kim, I am going to use one of your attacks and I am risking my own life for it," Berry said and sighed deeply

She raised her hands and shouted "Fire Flash, Razor,"

Berry's blade glowed a yellow light and then suddenly it turned into a yellow ray and spun towards Berry. It hit her in the stomach and she fell twenty feet away from where she was standing.

She was bleeding but her wounds didn't heal.

"Now Sora, you look," said Berry wiping the blood from her lips. She raised her hands again and then shouted "Razor tornado flame!"

Berry's blade grew yellow again but there was a tornado made out of water and it hit hard at Berry who fell in the water with a huge splash. Razor stopped spinning.

Few minutes passed but Berry did not come up from the water.

"Do you she is alright?" asked Sora, running towards the water.

"I don't know, she said it would be risking her life," said Kim

"So she did prove it," said Sora

"Yup, she did… she risked her own life to prove," said Kim

Kai got out from the shadows and walked towards the water quietly.

"What happened?" he ordered

But before any one can reply, Berry's blade began to spin again, slowly first but then fast.

From the water appeared Berry dripping wet. She walked towards the group raised her hand so her blade flew and she caught it.

"That hurt," she said removing her wet black hair from her eyes.

Nobody said anything.

"Well looks like the rest is for you to figure out," Berry said and began walking, dragging Kai with his scarf so the girls can be alone and talk to each other.

"You can let go of my scarf now," said Kai as they went ahead

"So you were spying on me?" asked Berry letting go of the scarf

"No I wasn't, why should I?" said Kai racking his brain for a good excuse.

"Because you are a two headed freak." Said Berry

"You can't say that to me. Why in the hell did I do to you?" said Kai, angrily

"Did you know, I can read people's minds?" said Berry

Kai went red.

"_Idiot, blackmailing little creep, _why_ did I ever choose her as a friend," _Kai thought angrily turning his face away.

"Thanks for the compliment but I didn't get the little part. I am almost as tall as you," Berry said, smirking

"Stop reading my thoughts," said Kai

"But its so much fun," said Berry "It even says that you put Dranzer under your pillow when you go to sleep. That is so lovely,"

"Stop it," said Kai

"Na, Oh and you think that Raul and Julia are way better than your own team." Mocked Berry leaning against a tree

"Stop it," said Kai

"And it also says that you hate math," said Berry "Wow you told me you loved math"

"STOP IT!!!" shouted Kai on top of his voice

"Yeah right, I am leaving tomorrow to Australia with my team. So I am having fun," Berry said

"You are leaving?" asked Kai

"Yup, does that surprise you?" asked Berry

Kai opened his mouth to say something but Berry said "No wait don't speak I can read your answer,"

"If you read it I am going to kill you," said Kai

"Wow looks like you are dreading that I am going to disappear…" she cut off as she got a punch from Kai

"Shouldn't hit a girl," she said wiping the blood from her lip

"You were asking for it," said Kai

"Hn," and then she walked off

"I am such a jerk!" shouted Kai on top of his voice

"I know," Berry shouted back as she walked away

"Hey Berry wait." Said Kai running after her

"No way because I am going to see Hillary," she said not turning back

"Why?"

"Because you have a crush on her," she mocked

Kai yelled and ran after her, angrily. He extended his hand and grabbed her wrist but unfortunately for him, he tripped and fell on top of the black haired girl.

There was a minute silence as Kai stared at Berry's blue orbs.

"I umm…Kai... what are you doing?" Berry stuttered, her face bright red.

"Cant you read my mind now," Kai whispered as he bent down that their lips were centimeters apart.

"You got it all wrong when you read that I had a crush on Hillary, the truth is I have a crush on _you_,"

Berry was as red as an apple and the slowly the gap between them closed and Kai pushed his lips on hers…

* * *

Kim and Sora giggled uncontrollably as they watched Kai and Berry make out in the middle of the park, on the ground.

Kim took out her cell phone from her pocket smirked evilly. After a dozen shots of the _busy_ teenagers, Kim and Sora walked away, grinning.

"What are we going to do with those photos?" Sora asked, quietly.

"Why, put them on My Space… so the whole world can see what's going on in our lives," Kim said and they both laughed.

* * *

**Well here it is! hehehe... ta da da dah!**

**but there is still one more tiny chapter left! so do read and review!**

**And one more thing, i have written anohter fanfic called "Darkness Revealed" and its another action/adventure fic... you know like this one but the plot os totally different! and that story is dedicated to all of you guys who read my stories and reviewed and encouraged me! **

**thanks! **

**I swear you will like that fic... give it a try huh? **

**anyway... ja ne! **


	50. Going Back Home

**Part 50**

Berry packed her stuff and shut her suit case picked it up and went to dump it in the car.

Sora and Kim were back in the team and Rose was happy because the team was back together and everyone was heading back to Australia.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Granger," said Sora

"My pleasure little dude," said a loud voice from ahead

The bladebreakers were sitting at the back side.

They drove to the airport and said their good byes.

"We will see you next year and please improve yourself," said Sora

"Because you are lousy players and next time the world champion trophy will have our name again." Said Kim

"We will see about that," said Tyson

"Yeah, we are good and we will beat you!" said Max

"You don't look good," said Rose

"Hey Rose do you think the plane would take the same time," asked Kim

"I wish it wouldn't," said Rose

"Yeah it's annoying," said Kim

"No not that, you will scream in my ear again and not only my ear will burst but also we will have to face a total embarrassment," said Rose, mockingly

"I beg your pardon," said Kim angrily as she lifted her suitcase

"Come on you lazy bones. I have got the tickets," shouted a voice from behind

Berry stood their waving the tickets in her hand. She was wearing her black cloak again.

"Some things never change," muttered Rose

"See you boys later," said Kim as she ran towards Berry

"Goodbye," shouted Berry

Everybody walked into the plane and disappeared

"Well that was fast," said Tyson

"I am going to miss them," said Ray

They got back in the car and drove off towards the dojo…

* * *

**DADADADADA**

**COMPLETE! HOORRAAAY FOR ME!**

**IF YOU WANNA READ MORE THAN REMEMBER TO READ MY OTHER FANFIC "DARKNESS REVEALED!" ITS AS GOOD AS THINS ONE! MIGHT BE BETTER I THINK BECAUSE MY ENGLISH IS IMPROVED!!!! **


End file.
